Last Year
by LinlinPrado
Summary: It's Wanda and Mel's last year in high school and Wanda is determined to make the most of it. She's convinced she'll never find love. Will she be right? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you guys ready for the last first day of school tomorrow?" Jared asked Mel and I as we laid on our backs watching the clouds in the sky. Tomorrow we would start our senior year, and frankly, I couldn't have been more happier. It's not that I didn't like school, I was just often bullied and was a nobody who sticked to the shadows.

Mel snorted," Who is excited for school tomorrow? Most people right now are mourning that their summer is gone."

Jared grinned," And I guess were apart of that group now, huh?"

"Oh stop it!" Mel said lightly swatting his arm. Jared caught her wrist, rolling on top of her, kissing. I awkwardly scooted away from them, hoping they would stop before they became more passionate.

_Is this what it will be like if I ever have a boyfriend?_ I wondered. I hope not. I have had enough from just watching Mel and Jared makeout.

"Uhhh guys? You are aware that my presence still lingers, right?" I asked timidly.

Slowly, they stopped and sat up, and Jared started laughing when he saw the expression on my face.

"Sorry Wanda, forgot you were there for a sec."

I rolled my eyes."This is why I don't date." I muttered.

Mel hugged me." Don't take it so personally Wanda, it was a joke."

"Well it wasn't very funny."

"Oh lighten up, you shouldn't take everything so seriously."

"Wanda needs to find a boyfriend," Jared noted,"That'll loosen her up."

I blushed and glared at him." I am perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much."

"Oh come on," Jared said," You can't graduate from highschool single."

"Can too."

Can not."

Can too."

Can not."

"OK stop!" Mel shouted, interrupting our argument." Wanda can graduate single is she wants." I smugly smiled at Jared.

"But….." Mel slyly grinned," After I dress her up for the first day of school, that'll soon change."

I sighed, exasperated. Ever since I entered highschool, Mel made it a tradition that I let her pick out my first day of school clothes. She had a habit of picking out clothes I always seemed to despise. Fortunately, people at school seemed to like them, and that's all that mattered.

Just as the sun started to go down, I stood up and brushed the grass from my jeans. I looked down at myself. I did not look that bad. My "save the earth" green T-shirt over my non-existant chest, hide some of my cut-off jean shorts that showed my spindly pale legs. Yep, I was still as skinny as a stick and looked like a 12-year-old. When would I ever grow up?

"Come on Mel, it's time to go home if we want to make it on time to dinner."

Mel sighed."Fine. Let's go." She kissed Jared one last time before getting up and following me.

"See ya tomorrow!" Jared called after us as we walked away. We gave him a wave in return before falling into step with each other.

"Wanda I just want you to know…," Mel started.

"Know what?"

"If anyone at school is giving you a hard time come to me, OK?" Mel looked at me straight in the eye. It made me sort of uncomfortable.

"OK Mel you'll be the first to know, though under one condition."

"What is it?" She gave me a strange look.

"That you won't beat up that person, too badly."

She laughed."OK I agree to your terms."

"Really?!"

"Ya, I'll let Jared do the punching."

I laughed with her this time. Then I looked at my watch and freaked.

"Oh my gosh were ten minutes late, com'on were tardy!"

I started to run but Mel grabbed my arm and pulled her by my side.

"Wanda don't worry so much, mom and dad will be cool with it."She said all matter-of-factly

"But were gonna be in trouble and I don't want to get them mad."

"Wanda what's the worst they can do to us?" She asked

My eyes started to fill with tears."Theycouldsendmebacktotheorhanage." I said.

"What?"

"I said they could send me back to the orphanage." I sniffed

"Oh Wanda," Mel murmured hugging me as I broke out into sobs.

Mel and her family adopted me when I was nine. I had previously lived in a cruddy orphanage that never had enough food, blankets, etc. I was at first very shy with them because I thought they were going to be exactly like my orphanage. But when they weren't I soon fell in love with them all, they are truly the best family ever.

"It's OK," she soothed,"Wanda why would you think they would ever send you back? They love you, not to mention Jamie too and would never dream of sending you back." She broke off as realization dawned on her.

"Is that why you're always trying to do you best when you're around them? Doing all the extra stuff?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm trying to earn my keep,"I whispered." To show them they I'm valuable for manual labor." I looked down at my feet, ashamed.

Mel grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Wanda we will never get rid of you know matter what." She smiled softly," You're just being paranoid thats all."

I smiled a little at her."OK, but let's go home now."

We continued walking, in peaceful silence, just listening to birds chirping and the trees whistling in the wind.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Your horrible at manual labor anyway, so they aren't keeping you because of that, you know?"

I smiled."Now I do Mel, thanks."

She laughed."Anytime."


	2. not such a happy school year

**Ok so I'm gonna try to write at least once or twice a week right now I'm trying to give this story a stable foundation right now. Please Review!**

I moaned in frustration. Who knew it could take so much work to look decent for school? Mel dragged me out of bed at 5 in the morning which was unfair because she knew how much I valued my sleep. She spent an hour and a half doing my hair before switching over to makeup. Now she shoved me in a bathroom with a dress in hand and told me to put it on. What a way to start my day.

"Come on Wanda, hurry up!" Mel's voice brought me back to reality as she banged on the door." We don't have all day!"

Sighing, I opened the door and stepped out, squeezing my eyes shut as I prepared for the scolding.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Mel squealed jumping up and down."Wanda you look so cute!"

I wore a simple, but cute baby blue dress that matched my eyes as Mel put it. I had on a little makeup, just to make my face look a bit more natural. My hair was pinned behind my head and Mel had thankfully taken pity on me and allowed me to wear flats.

"OK Wanda let's go Jared is waiting."

"But I didn't have any breakfast."

"Oh well, that's the price of beauty." Mel said grabbing her purse and handing me my backpack.

"MMOOOOMMM WERE LEAVING NOW!" Mel shouted.

"Wait you two, I have to take some pictures!" Mrs. Stryder said, camera in hand.

Mel groaned and I smiled. First day of school pictures! I loved them. Who wouldn't want to see your progression as you upped the grades? Twenty years from now, I'm probably going to be looking back at these pictures and wondering why Mrs. Stryder didn't take more. Mel's mom always frame and hang them on the wall. You can see from the time of when Mel and I were the same height and adorable, up to the times where she grew and left me in the dust. Ahh, good times.

"Ok you two get together."

Mel wrapped her arm me and I did the same. I barely reached Mel's chin and she towered over me. She didn't compare to Jared though.

"Ready? Smile!"

I smiled widely, wanting to cherish this moment forever.

"You two can leave now." Mrs. Stryder said putting away the camera. "Who are you getting a ride with?"

"Jared." Mel stated, walking out the door.

"Oh….him."

Long story short, Mel's parents didn't approve of Jared. They wanted Mel to date someone who was studious, not someone who "rode around wild."

"By Mom!" I said hugging her before following Mel out. I quickly got into the backseat of Jared's jeep.

Jared whistled, looking me over." Wow Wanda…..Bet you five bucks that at least one person is gonna ask you out."

I blushed." Shut up."

"Don't be embarrassed Wanda, Jared's giving you a compliment." Mel said.

We drove in silence toward our school, Host High. I wondered if this year was going to be better than the last, or the one before that. Mel said she would look out for me. But isn't that what she says every year? And doesn't the same thing happen, every time?

_Stop it_, I mentally scolded myself. _Mel and Jared do so much already. it's time you start standing up for yourself Wanda._

"Wanda are you listening to me?" Mel asked.

"Sorry Mel what did you say?"

"I said were here, you ready?" She looked at me with concerned eyes and I weakly smiled at her though my stomach was tied up in knots, not out of nervousness but out of fear.

"Don't worry Wanda, nothing bad is gonna happen I promise." Jared reassured me.

I slightly nodded before opening the door, ending the conversation.

"Come on let's get our schedules from the office." Mel said grabbing my wrist and leading me through.

Right when we went through though, Mel was bombarded with her fellow popular friends. All of them were screaming and Mel was caught in the middle of it. I turned to Jared for guidance but he was off with his football friends. Great. So much for were in this together.

I sidestepped them and silently walked toward the office.

"WANDA!" A familiar voice screamed. I turned around, only to be hugged by my best friend, Sunny. Sunny and I have been friends since freshman year. She was also bullied too.

"Sunny!" I cried wrapping my arms around her."I've missed you so much!"

Not only is Sunny down-to-earth and friendly, but she's also dating football player, Kyle O'Shea. They're so cute together.

"Are you on your way to get your schedule? I'll come with you." She said walking with me." We have a lot of catching up to do."

"How's your summer been?" I asked

"Eh, the usual switching between my Mom and my Dad's house, eating all the ice cream I want, baby-sitting the usual clients…." She broke off looking at me.

"Wait why am I talking about me, why don't we talk about you for a change?" She wondered

"Um well because-"

"So have you found any colleges you like yet?" Sunny intercepted.

"Oh ya I have. There's Harvard, Standford, Chapman, but I'm thinking of going to New York University."

"What about Julliard?" Sunny questioned."Your good enough to get into it."

I guess I was. At the orphanage, there was an old man that came and taught music to us. Most people liked the flute, or the violin, but I got drawn the the piano. Under the old man's guidance I flourished and became somewhat of a prodigy. Luckily, the Stryder's have a piano and I still practice. Everyone thought I was brilliant at it, and all encouraged me to at least try to get into Julliard, but I don't know. I didn't want to audition and then get rejected because I wasn't good enough.

"Yes, but I told you I don't want to do go there." I explained for like the millionth time.

"But your awesome! You could become the next Yo Yo Ma or something!"

I entered the office."We'll talk about this later."

Sunny muttered something under her breath but didn't object."I'll wait outside."

I cautiously approached the nice-looking lady at the desk.

"Um, excuse me ma'm?" I shyly said

"Yes, honey? What do you need?" She asked distractingly.

" I'm here to pick up my schedule."

" Name?"

"Wanda Stryder."

"Wanda Stryder…...hmmmmm oh yes, here you go dear." She handed me my schedule.

"Thank you," I whispered before high-tailing out of there.

I found Sunny slouched against the wall, and I couldn't have been more happier. Poor lady. She probably didn't even like her job.

"What's your schedule like?" Sunny asked. I looked at it

AP English 4

AP Government

AP Calculus B/C

Music 4

AP Physic Physicology

Art 4

Sunny breathed in awe."Wow Wanda you're leaving me in the dust." She remarked.

"Oh be quiet! You've got a pretty good schedule yourself." I said, trying to draw the attention away from me.

"Ya but I only have like 2 AP classes, not 4."

The bell rang." Whatever, I've got to get to class, meet up with you at recess, kay?"

"Sure," Sunny said before running off down the hallway.

I walked down the hall, humming distractingly. Things didn't look so bad after all. Perhaps this year would be better.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A deep voice yelled as I slammed into someone's chest.

I stumble backward." I'm sorry!" I frantically said, and I looked up, only to stare into the eyes of Ian O'Shea, captain of the boy's soccer team. He was the biggest jerk in school. Rumor had it that he was trying to date all the girls in highshool before graduating. At his side, was the two biggest sluts, Maggie and Sharon.

"Well sorry isn't good enough." Ian said and shoved me backward. I tripped and and fell to the floor, my books scattering everywhere. I cried out in pain when my spine hit the hard floor. Ouch, that was gonna leave a bruise.

"Please stop." I whispered in fear.

Maggie and Sharon giggled and Ian smirked." Look how weak you are," He said kicking me in the ribs which cause me to whimper.

" You're just a little bug. A pest…..A parasite. You're not wanted here, or anywhere."

He punctuated every word. "That's why your parents left you."

I choked back a sob. Was he right?

Ian stopped and got to eye-level with me," You. Are. A. Nobody." He smirked. "You understand?"

I didn't respond and Ian kicked me again." Do you understand?" He repeated harsher.

I nodded distressed, trying to blink away the tears that were coming to my eyes.

"Good." Ian grinned," My work here is done. Let's go ladies, we wouldn't want this little girl to be late to her class."

Ian walked away and Maggie and Sharon followed him, giggling.

I slowly uncurled from my position and groan in pain. Yep,no doubt he have me a bruise. Taking my time, I gathered my books and made my way to the bathroom.

_Dang it_, I thought. _I'm gonna miss first period, and probably second too._

Oh well, class could wait, right now I have to see the damage he did to me.

I went into the bathroom and set down my books and backpack. Then I went to the mirror and lifted up my shirt.

I gasped. My whole torso was purple and black, with the ugly shades of green where he kicked me. My back wasn't much worse. I winced as I probed the bruises.

_How am I suppose to break this to Mel? She gonna rip Ian's head off!_

I decided not mention it to her yet. She'll find out later.

I thought back to what Ian said. Was it true that my parents abandoned me because I was weak? Or a parasite?

_Stop it. That's not true. Ian's just trying to mess with your head._

But could it be true? Depressed, I slumped against the wall and sobbed my heart out.

**Hope you guys like I'm gonna try to update by the end of the week or next week. Review!**


	3. Confused

**Here's the third chapter hope you all like. I would appreciate it if some reviews were left. Thanks for reading!**

I stayed there until Sunny came to see where I was. By that time I was composed and stable. But I was very reluctant to go out in public again. I would have lived in the bathroom for the rest of my life if I could. Unfortunately, Sunny wasn't putting up with any of that.

"Come on Wanda, just come out." Sunny pleaded, banging against the bathroom stall I was in.

"I told you I'm not coming out." I replied stubbornly.

"But what about the rest of your classes?" Sunny asked." You're going to skip them too?"

"Yes."

"But what about music? Are you going to let Mr. Dover down?"

Mr. Dover was the music teacher and I adored him. Him and I have a lot in common and we talk alot outside of school. He was the one who started pushing me to audition for Julliard.

I paused, picking my words carefully."Mr. Dover would understand."

Sunny sighed, exasperated." You leave me no choice," She muttered.

"Stay here." She ordered leaving the bathroom.

_As if I have anywhere else to go_, I thought. _I'm never showing my face to this school again. I'm going to move to another state and transfer schools_. I should've known not to jinx my chances of a better school year. _How stupid of me._

Voices were heard coming toward the bathroom and I tensed.

"What do you mean something is wrong with her?" Mel's voice demanded.

_Mel_, I thought, my heart sinking. Of course Sunny would bring Mel, how could I be so blind?!

"I don't know, something happened and now she's moping in the bathroom stall." Sunny replied.

You could hear Mel increase her pace and she burst into the bathroom.

"Wanda come out." She ordered.

I stayed silent, praying that she would go away.

"She's in that stall," Sunny said.

_Traitor_.

"Wanda come on. Enough with your pity party, come out and talk to us."

"Just go away," I cried, my voice breaking. _Be strong Wanda, just be strong for just a minute!_

"Fine you leave me no choice," Mel answered," I guess I'm going to have to get Jared."

"No!" I exclaimed." No Jared!"

"Then come out." Mel responded.

Slowly and silently I opened the door, and peeked at Mel. She exhaled in relief when she saw me and some color returned to her cheeks.

"Come here Wanda," she grabbed my arm and I cried out in pain before I could stop myself.

Mel narrowed her eyes." Are You hurt? Who hurt you?" She asked," And don't tell me that it was nobody because we both know that isn't true."

I raised my shirt and their gasps echoed against the walls of the bathroom.

" Who did this to you?" Sunny asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

I sighed, and retold the story to them. Nether one of were very happy.

"I'm going to kill him," Mel growled cracking her knuckles." By the time I'm finished with him, he's going to wish he was never born."

Uh-oh. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Violence." No Mel you can't, you promised!" I cried.

Mel groaned, frustrated." I can't just let Ian get away with this, Wanda. He needs consequences you and I both know that."

I nodded frantically," Yes but not with violence, we'll have to figure it out a different way."

Sunny piped up just then." I know you two would love to continue your conversation, but the bell rang and we have a limited time to get to our next class."

Mel nodded at her," OK we will have to continue this later." She looked at me," Come on I'll walk you to your next class, what do you have?"

"Calculus."

"K let's go."

We walked silently, but briskly down the halls and more than one person stopped to look at us. I didn't let them bother me. I kept my guard up just in case, we were to run into Ian.

Mel stopped right outside my classroom." I won't be able to walk with you to your 4th period class, but I'll walk with you to lunch, okay?"

I rolled my eyes," I'm okay Mel, really." I added when she looked at me with unconcealed doubt.

She just shook her and mutter some words under her breath." See you at lunch." She said and then was gone.

Sunny left soon after and then I was on my own. I felt more vulnerable, without Mel and Sunny. _Get a grip, Wanda it's only for one period_. I slid into a seat in the back and started copying down my notes. The bell rang.

"Hello students, welcome to AP Calculus B/C. I am going to tell you right off the bat that this class will be…..Oh and who might this be?"

I looked up and audibly gasped as I saw Ian O'Shea enter the room.

"Ian O'Shea," he replied casually sliding into the seat next to me.

"Mr. O'Shea I do not tolerate tardiness, and will expect no more from you in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely Mister."

Mr. Cunder, apparently satisfied with the answer continued talking. I slid further down into my seat.

Ian look and caught sight of me for the first time. He stared at me." Hey Wanda is it? I just want to say-"

"Don't talk to me!" I hissed and turned my attention toward the teacher. I ignored him for the rest period. It wasn't easy. I could feel his stare burning a hole in the side of my head. But I refused to look at him. _Good for you Wanda._

The bell rang, ending the period. I quickly slipped out of the room, aware of Ian's eyes watching my every move. I fled down the hall. _How creepy_, I thought.

I entered the music room and smiled. Finally. Somewhere where I can get away from my emotions and life.

"Hello Wanda!" Mr. Dover said, approaching me.

"Mr. Dover! Hi!" I exclaimed happily, giving him a hug.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to find out that we have a new piano." He led me over to the side of the room where a brand new grand piano stood.

My mouth dropped open, astounded. Wow, it was really great." Wow Mr. Dover, this is a beauty." I ran my hand over the keys.

Mr. Dover beamed." Yep and it's all for you to use."

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"Wow thanks so much!"

"Wanda…" Mr. Dover cleared his throat." Have you thought about Julliard?"

I sighed. Julliard. Great to ruin to the mood. "Mr. Dover I've already told you I'm not interested."

"Yes, but you are exceptionally talented, and what music teacher would I be if I didn't push you to pursue your dream?"

"Your a great teacher, Mr. Dover this is just my decision."

"Just take this," Mr. Dover handed me a pamphlet." And show it to your parents. The auditions are coming up soon and if you wish to audition you'll have to start practicing." I sighed, defeated and took the pamphlet, shoving it into my backpack without even glancing at it.

I walked to the piano, and took out some music sheets. I'll settle for Chopin Nocturne no. 48. I began playing marveling at how crisp the notes sounded. Soon, I got lost in my own world, no worries or stress, just happily doing what I loved best. Before long, I came to the end and my fingers hovered over the keys as I played the last note. _Beautiful Wanda. Like a true Musician._

"Wow."

I whipped around to become face-to-face with Ian. I drew in my breath, startled.

"Your really good." He stated. _As if I didn't know that jerk._

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice surprisingly cold.

Ian shifted on foot to foot, uncomfortable." I came here to watch you."

I gaped at him."Excuse me?!"

"I'm a TA," He explained." And since I had nothing to do, my teacher said I could basically do whatever. So I planned to ditch school but then I heard you playing and came here instead."

He looked at the piano and then at me again." You're really gifted."

_Was he complimenting me?! After he basically ruined my life less than 5 hours ago?_

"Umm…" I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Mr. Dover saved me from anymore torture.

"May I help you here, young man?" He questioned Ian.

"Oh no sir I was just wondering if I could hear Wanda play some beautiful music."

He thought for a moment." I suppose that's alright, if you don't bother her."

He turned to me,"Is that alright with you Wanda?"

I hesitated. _Did I really want Ian hear, staring at me. No I don't. But I can't just tell him to go away, that's rude. Uhhhhh this is so frustrating!_

"I guess it alright." I mumbled.

"Thank you." Ian said and flashed me a grin. I just turned away back to the piano ignoring his questioning stare.

Ian sat on a stool in the corner and I fished out more music sheets. I settled on Chopin Waltz op. 64 no. 2. I started playing and some of the tension washed away. Ian couldn't ruin my music time. This is where I felt free. As I was lost in the music, I didn't notice Ian staring at me intensely. His face was a mixture of awe and wonder.

I finished quietly and then became self-conscious when I heard clapping.

"Brava!" Ian said," You were great!"

"Thanks," I muttered and packed up.

"Are you going to study music in college?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not? Your amazing. You should share your talent with the world."

I turned around and faced him."Why are you talking to me? After what you did?"

Ian looked down at his feet."I'm really sorry for what I did," He said and I could hear genuine remorse in his voice."And I found out that you're not the loser I thought you were."

The bell rang, and he turned around. I just stood there a thousand thought running through my head. Did he like me? _Don't be stupid Wanda, Ian O'Shea wouldn't like you._

"Oh and….." Ian added,"you're also hot."

He departed, and left me alone with my thoughts.

**Thanks again and Review!**


	4. sorry

****Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you post more. This one's a bit short so next time I'll write a longer one. Thanks again!****

**Ian P.O.V**

All morning I tried to tell Wanda I was sorry. When she basically told me off in math, I couldn't blame her. Why did I even do that to her? I'm an idiot. I ruined her life just because I was trying to hold up my reputation as one of the "cool" kids. I wonder how much I hurt her.

As I was staring at her in math, I never noticed how attractive she is. Her bright blue eyes just seemed to light up the world. Her soft smile radiated the room. Her blonde curls that bounced when she walked. She was fairly skinny but that just made her look more innocent. Wait a minute….Did I like her?! _Get a grip O'Shea. You can't like a nerd._ I willed that to be true.

When I walked down the halls, I heard the most angelic music coming from the music room. Who was that? I entered and saw Wanda, sitting at the piano, playing. Her face looked relaxed, and her body swayed to the music. She seemed to be in another dimension. I just stood there, like an idiot.

"Wow." I said when she was finished. I was speechless, lost for words.

She seemed startled to see me, but when she responded her voice was like ice that pierced my soul. "What are you doing here?"

_What was I doing here?_ "I came to watch you," I answered truthfully.

When I was given permission to watch and observe, Wanda didn't seem happy. _Who could blame her? Why would she want the guy her tried to kill her, watch her play classical music?_

I didn't want to hear the classical music. I wanted to see The look on Wanda's face when she played. She came to the piano and sat. She looked so small sitting there.

When Wanda played, I stared at her intently. There was a look of…..peace on her face. How she got to there I had no clue. How could you just forget about everything around you just like that? _Maybe it's passion._

"Brava!" I cheered when she was done."You were great!" She was more than great. She was inspiring, amazing.

She mumbled her thanks and started to pack up.

"Are you going to study music in college?" I asked curiously. She probably was. I mean, who wouldn't with a talent like that?

She shook her head, and I was shocked. What?!

"Why not? You amazing. you should share your talent with the world." Great, now I sounded like a cheesy commercial.

I think her emotions finally burst out."Why are you talking to me? After what you did?"

Now, I was ashamed." I'm really sorry for what I did. You're not the loser I thought you were."

_Stupid Ian, Stupid Ian, you don't go telling someone that they're a loser in an apology! Especially if that person is a hot girl!_

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag walking out. The look on her face was pure shock. _Wow Ian, you made a good move there. Let's do another one._

" Oh and…" I tried to form my words. _Just be blunt._" Your also hot."

I left her there, with probably a thousand questions she wanted to ask me. Eh, maybe she doesn't think I'm that bad now.

**Thanks to all who left reviews! **


	5. everything sorted out

**Hey guys sorry if I didn't update fast enough. I introduce a new character so tell me if you like her because if you don't I can totally take her out. R&amp;R!**

"And that's all he said to you?" Mel asked for the billionth time.

We were at lunch, Sunny, Mel, and I talking about what had happened in the music room.

Wearily, I nodded.

"It has to be an act," Mel said."He's probably trying to gain your trust and when he does bam! He's going to break your heart into a thousand pieces."

Sunny rolled her eyes."It's most likely not gonna happen that way Mel."

"What do you propose, then?" Mel challenged.

"Maybe it's his way of apologizing and-"

"That is the last thing he's probably doing." Mel intercepted."That's not Ian O'Shea."

"Well how would you know?"

I tuned them out. When they got started it was usually up to me to break them up. Might as well let them get in a few punches.

I scanned the room and my eyes fell on Ian. He was laughing with his soccer friends at their lunch table. Suddenly, he looked at me and smirked when he found out I was watching him. I blushed and turned away.

"Wanda why are you blushing?" Sunny asked.

I threw her a withering look and she stopped. "It's nothing." I said turning back to my lunch. I didn't have much of an appetite.

Mel looked around until her eyes fell upon Ian, who was looking at me. She snorted."He sure changed his heart pretty fast."

"It's sweet," Sunny defended him." If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes Wanda."

My eyes widened. How could she tell?

"Don't be stupid Sunny," Mel chided." Ian doesn't like Wanda and even if he did Wanda sure wouldn't like him, am I right Wanda?"

"Sure," I mumbled tired of the conversation being about me.

Mel raised her eyebrows."_Sure?!_ That doesn't sound so convincing."

My patience was very thin, if not already gone."What else do you want me to say Mel? That I hate his guts?"

Mel and Sunny both looked at me as I had gone off in high end.

"Just calm down Wanda," Mel coolly said.

That's when I snapped."No I will not! I've had it with school, people, and in general, life! So don't tell me just to calm down!"

I picked up my bag and walked out of the lunch area, ignoring Mel and Sunny's calls. I just needed to be alone right now.

I sat down against some lockers and put my head in my hands and moaned. Why was school so difficult?

"In the mood for some company right now?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked up to see a pretty girl's face staring down at me. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes that were filled with concern. She had a smooth face with a thin lips that were twisted into a smile. She reminded me of someone, I just couldn't place my finger on who it was.

I shrugged and gestured to the spot next to me. Happily, she dropped her bag and took out some goldfish. She offered me some but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for food.

"Are you okay?" She asked,"You seem a bit stressed."

I sighed,"You wouldn't even know the half of it."

She laughed,"I'm Sarah."

"Wanda."

Her eyes widened slightly,"Wanda as in Wanda Stryder?"

"The one and only," I confirmed.

She remained composed, but her eyes were filled with excitement."So you're the famous Wanda Stryder."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, my brother just talks about you a lot." She responded nonchalantly fishing out some more goldfish and handing me some.

"Who's your brother?"

"Ian."

I nearly choked on the goldfish."Ian as in Ian O'Shea?!" I squeaked.

Sarah rolled her eyes,"Yes that douche bag is my brother."

"Oh." No wonder she looked familiar. She looked like a girl version of Ian.

"Why does he talk about me a lot?" I inquired. Why would Ian talk about me?

Sarah shrugged." I don't know he just couldn't stop yakking about you at lunch. Mentioned that you play violin or something."

"Piano,"I whispered.

"Ya that. You must have hit it off good with him for him to be talking about you like that."

I chuckled weakly." Something like that, I guess."

She looked at me, but didn't prob though I could tell she was dying too.

"Who was sitting with you at lunch?"

"Oh that's Mel, my sister and Sunny, my best friend."

"Your sister's pretty." She noted.

"Ya," I sighed,"She is."

It was true. When I walked with Mel, guys usually stopped and stared at her. She was that beautiful. Unfortunately for the guys, she was taken by Jared and everyone was well aware of that.

Sarah got up,"Well I have to get started to my next class." She said,"But I hope we can do this again sometime."

I nodded."Thanks for staying."

"Anytime."

As she walked away, I stared at her. She was so nice. How could she be related to someone as mean as Ian? It just didn't make sense.

Hmmm now I could have some quiet time before the bell rang. I closed my eyes. Ahhhh finally.

"I see you saw what my sister was like."

I jerk up and banged my head on the lockers."Uhhh," I moaned, massaging my throbbing head.

I didn't need to look up to know that it was Ian.

"Oh sorry are you okay?" He said panickingly.

I glared up at him and he gave an embarrassed grin."Right, nevermind."

He sat next to me."Is all well?" He questioned.

_What?! Why is he being like this? Why has he suddenly forgiven me?_

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"What?"

Why are you being nice to me?" I repeated impatiently."As I recall you tried to kill me less than 6 hours ago."

He flushed,"Well what I realized what I was doing was wrong."

I narrowed my eyes at him."I don't believe that crap for a second."

He looked down at his feet,"You want to know the whole story?"

I nodded.

"Well it all kinda started in the summer." I gave him a questioning stare and he shook his head."No not with you."

"I met this guy at this soccer camp I went to. He was pretty nice. He told me all the stories of how his younger sister was bullied."

I felt a rush of sympathy. I knew what it felt like to be in those shoes.

"Anyway, I realized then that that's what me and the group did. Go hurting kids just for our pleasure."

I made eye contact with him,"And I guess that didn't change you considering what you did to me."

His cheeks turned red,"No, it did just let me finish." I nodded and he continued.

"Anyhow I faced the fact that I couldn't hang out with the group anymore. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hurt another kid like that."

"And look how that turned out." I muttered

He ignored me." I avoided the group all summer making up stupid excuses. Then today when I came they were waiting for me. They said I had to act like the group or I wasn't going to be in it anymore."

"Seriously?" I remarked,"Wow Ian you're better off without them."

He sighed." Ya that's what I thought too but I then found out I was nothing without the group. So I agreed. Then I saw you walking down the hall and I knew I had to hurt you because Sharon and Maggie were there, and they tell everything, so I did…."He let his voice trail off.

He regarded me with an expression of regret."I am really really sorry Wanda. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. Will you please, please forgive me?"

I stared uncomfortably at my feet. Did I want to forgive Ian? _You can't hate someone forever. Might as well get this one out of the way._

I gazed up at him and looked at him in the eye."I forgive you."

"Are you sure? You actually forgive me?"

I cracked a smile." Yes, I Wanda Stryder lay down my pride and forgive Ian O'Shea for his horrible actions toward my poor soul."

He cracked a smile and laughed,"Thanks Wanda, you don't know how much that meant to me."

"I can imagine."

"Well," He stood up."Thanks for everything….Thank you."

"It was nothing," I replied humbly.

"Well I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Sure Ian."

I watched Ian as he sprinted down the hall to catch up to some of his soccer buddies. I didn't think he was that bad, but personally he wasn't my type. Not that he would ever ask me out.

I got up as the bell rang and made my way toward Physics.

"Wanda wait up!" Mel cried behind me a she rushed over to me.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I was so insensitive over there I wasn't thinking and….."

I help up my hand and she stopped abruptly."It's okay Mel I wasn't too nice myself."

She smiled,"Yep you weren't." She confirmed.

I smacked her arm."Oh stop it!"

She grabbed my arm before I hit her."Well you were. Come on let's get going before we're late."

I agreed, and sighed happily. Now I could enjoy my day.

**Thanks for all the reviews especially the people who review every chapter I appreciate it. Do you guys want me to keep Sarah in there? If not, I could totally take her out. Hope you are satisfied with how Ian ended up. Please Review!**


	6. who to choose?

**Sorry I'm took so long in updating. I'm introducing another character, one that I hope you like. If you don't like him feel free to tell me. Review!**

Days went by. My school life was normal…..or as normal as it can get. Mr. Dover was still pestering me about Julliard, and I had a shoebox under my bed of all the pamphlets he's given me. I'm touching up my college applications, getting ready to send them in. There's Standford, Harvard, MIT…..I'm pretty sure I want to major in the medical field. I really hope to get into Harvard because their ranked the #1 university.

Sarah talks to me, and occasionally sits with Mel, Sunny, and I at lunch. She and Mel get along great with each other. They chat all lunch about shopping, clothes, and all the other girly stuff.

Ian and I are on good terms. We talk often, usually in Math, where we were made partners. He still comes to hear me play when he can, and he's also badgering me about Julliard. He's also sort of…... protective over me. Like when anyone teases me he's always there to tell them to shut up. It's sort of cute, in a way. It's also annoying.

"Wanda Wanda Wanda!" Mel called rushing up to meet me before I entered English.

I turned around,"What is it Mel? I have to get to class."

She waved her hand dismissively."That can wait."

"Fine hurry up."

" There's a new student!"

"And…..?"

"And he's a boy." She looked at me with bright eyes.

I wasn't catching on to this."So this means?"

"Oh Wanda you're so clueless!"

What did that mean? "I'm not getting you Mel."

"Of course you're not, you're too innocent." She rolled her eyes." Nevermind just get to class I'll talk to you at lunch."

I sighed,"Okay Mel, whatever."

I entered the classroom, and sat in the back seat next to nobody. Nobody wanted to sit next to me anyway. Who could blame them?

"Okay class settle down!" Mrs. Peters barked as she came into the room.

"I am pleased to introduce a new pupil to Host High. Please welcome Mark Anderson."

The class clapped politely as he came in. He was somewhat handsome, with golden brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes. His honey colored brown eyes surveyed the room until they rested on me. He winked and I stiffened.

_Who the heck does he think he is?!_

"I'm sure you'll make him feel welcomed."

Mrs. Peters pointed to the desk next to me. "You can sit there Mark, and I'm sure Miss Stryder will be more than happy to show you around."

I slid down in my seat and buried my head in my hands.

"Hey," Mark greeted. He had a cute southern accent that made him even more hot.

"Hi."

"So your….?"

"Oh sorry." I apologized,"I'm Wanda."

"Wanda," he repeated," it has a nice ring to it."

I blushed,"Um, could I see you schedule?"

"Oh sure." He handed me it, and I quickly glanced at it. We had all the exact same classes except art.

"Wow, you do music?" I inquired.

it was his turn to blush."Ya I do."

"What do you play?"

He looked even more uncomfortable."I play the cello." He mumbled.

"Amazing." I murmured.

He looked at me, interest sparked into his eyes."Why'd you ask? You play too?"

I flushed." I do actually, I play piano."

Mark whistled."It's been awhile since I've met someone who played piano."

I frowned."Practically everyone plays piano. More than half the class plays piano."

"Maybe," He responded."But not everyone chooses to play it for their elective."

I fell silent. There was no arguing with him there.

"So what's this building?"

"That's the art building. That's where people do art, ceramics, woodshop…."

Mark looked impressed," didn't know you'd have your own building for just art."

"Well it's not just art."I contradicted." It's basically for most of the electives. Fashion Technology, Theatre, etc."

"Oh," he nodded."That makes sense."

"And over here is the history building. Not only is it history, but it's also the law and order classes too."

He looked bored."That's great and all, but could you show me the music room?"

I grinned."I was hoping you would say that."

I trotted down the hall, Mark tailing behind me as he listened."Basically this school doesn't care much for music, so we only have one room."

"How many people are in the class?" He questioned.

I frowned, trying to remember."Only about 10 or so."

"Wanda!" Ian's voice rang out in the hallway." Wait up!"

Mark whipped around to see Ian jogging toward me. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Wanda," Ian addressed me," I was wondering-"

He broke off as he caught sight of Mark. "Who are you?" He demanded, shifting his body so he stood slightly in front of me.

_Oooo, I'm with two hot boys right now…..This doesn't seem like a bad situation._

"I'm Mark." Mark gruffly said, his eyes flickering toward me, a silent question to ask if I was okay. I nodded.

"He's new," I explained."I'm giving Mark a tour of the school."

Ian looked back and forth between us, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle."Couldn't someone else do it, Wanda? I need to talk to you."

"No one else can take Wanda's job." Mark disagreed, and he smiled at me," She's doing a wonderful job and I would love for her to finish it."

Ian huffed in annoyance." Sorry Romeo, but It's time I take your Juliet away," He grabbed my hand. "Before you kill yourself."

Mark looked slightly angry and he grabbed my other hand." Sorry but Wanda and I are making a trip to the music room."

Ian tightened his grip on me." I don't think so."

Ow, my hand was hurting." Uh Ian…"

Ian looked down at me." Com'on Wanda, I have to show you something."

He tugged on my arm, but Mark refused to let go.

"Wanda and I were in the middle of something." Mark quietly said, his voice tight in anger.

" Well you aren't anymore." Ian responded, his voice matching Mark's.

"Well why don't you let Wanda choose where she would like to go?" Mark challenged.

"Fine," Ian looked at me," Wanda where would you like to go: with me, or with Mark?"

I froze, unable to think. Who was I suppose to choose?

**Hope you guys like it! Who do you think Wanda should choose? Mark or James? Or neither? Review!**


	7. the gift

**Here's the next chapter sorry I took so long. Some of you may not like it and I kinda wouldn't blame you. You can review for suggestions for the next chapter. I'm always open for ideas! R&amp;R! :-)**

"Um….." I was baffled.

Who was I suppose to choose?

_Ok think Wanda, you have two pretty hot boys fighting over you. Which one is better?_

Well they're both pretty much equal, I thought.

But I've know Ian longer, though our first encounter wasn't very pleasant. Mark I just met, but he understands me in a way Ian doesn't. We have so much in common.

I did a mental pro/con list in my head.

IAN

MARK

Known him longer

Just met him

Don't have much in common

Have tons of things in common

Tried to kill me

Has been nothing but nice to me

Changed for me

don't know him well, hasn't changed

Truly cares for me (I think)

Not sure of his motives

It kinda seemed obvious who I should pick.

_Just go with your gut Wanda_.

"Sorry Mark, I'm gunna go with Ian."

I looked down at my feet as Ian smiled smugly at Mark.

"What?" Mark asked, flabbergasted." Your picking that moron over me?"

"It's nothing personal Mark-" I began.

Mark snorted," It's nothing personal," He mimicked." Ya right. Well you two lovebirds go off, don't let me stop you." He turned his back on me.

This was not how I wanted to end things." Mark please don't feel bad," I pleaded.

"Whatever," He muttered.

Ian started tugging me away but I wasn't finished.

"The music room is straight down the hall to the left. I'll meet you in there for fourth period, okay?"

He gave a low grunt which I assumed was a response, and walked away.

I turned away, and let Ian grab my hand and lead me.

"Thank you," Ian said after a couple minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For choosing me," Ian explained.

"Oh," I blushed," Ya well you would've done the same for me, so….."

"Well, what'd you want to show me?" I asked quickly changing the subject quickly.

"Oh!" He smiled and winked at me slyly."It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes."I know like every inch of the school Ian, what are you going to show me that I've never seen?"

"Well," Ian drawled out," What if it's something I'm going to give you?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

_He's going to give me something?!_

"Ha!" Ian pointed his finger at me." I have left the genius speechless."

I laughed."What do you mean?"

"I made something for you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well no, but I certainly never thought I'd receive a present from a boy." I responded flushed.

"Well now you can tell everyone that you have finally crossed that off your bucket list."

We both laughed.

We stopped outside the woodshop room.

"What are we doing outside of _here_?"

Ian grinned." Threw you off guard didn't it?"

Giggling, I nodded.

"Okay, do you trust me?" Ian asked.

I hesitated. _Do I trust Ian O'Shea? The man who tried to kill me, then owned up to his mistake, and is now one of my good friends?_

Slowly, I nodded.

"Good," Ian said." I'm gonna have to blindfold you. But don't worry," he added when I stiffened." I'll lead you in there and won't let anything happen to you."

I inclined and he took out a blindfold and carefully wrapped it around my eyes. Then, he grabbed my arm and steadily lead me into the woodshop room.

"You're going to love it," Ian remarked as we walked. He thought for a moment,"Well I hope you'll love it."

I giggled." If it's made by you, I'll definitely love it."

Ian laughed.

_Wanda, what are you doing?! You can't flirt with Ian O'Shea!_

_Well It's not flirting…...It's just….Conversationally speaking._

"Here we are," Ian spoke interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay 1….2…...and 3!"

Ian took away the blindfold, and in front of me stood a small, wooden box.

"It's a…...box?" I guessed feeling slightly disappointed.

_What'd you expect Wanda? An actual present? Ian wouldn't get you an actual present!_

Ian chuckled."Look inside the box."

I picked up the box and inspected it. It was light blue with little white swirls that looked like feathers, slowly falling to the ground. A metal clasp shut the box tightly and I opened it. Immediately, melodic music poured out. I recognized it as Chopin Nocturne 48, the song I was playing when he first came to see me. A little piano was in the middle, and it slowly spun as the music played. It was so beautiful. A little inscription was painted in a swirly font. _Music is what feelings sound like._

"Do you like it?" Ian asked worriedly.

My eyes started to fill up and I sniffed."I love it." I whispered.

I turned to him."How'd you make it?"

Oh," Ian reddened. " I came in here after school for the past 2 weeks and my friend James helped me make it."

"Thank you," I said somewhat shy." This is one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me."

" I can give you another one." Ian murmured huskily.

I tipped my head to the side, curious about what he meant.

Ian leaned in toward me, eyes mesmerizing. He grabbed my head and tilted it toward his face and closed his eyes….

_OH MY GOSH IAN O'SHEA IS ABOUT TO KISS YOU!_

What?! I stumbled back a bit and broke free of Ian's grip just as his lips grazed mine. I slowly backed up.

Ian looked at me, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Um…..," I stalled." I suddenly remembered that I have some stuff to do. I'll catch up with you later."

"Wanda….." Ian tried to grab my wrist but I pulled it out of his reach.

"Thanks for the gift."

I turned and ran out of there.

"Wanda come back!" Ian called after me.

I tore down the hallway and ran straight into Sarah. All her books went flying as she tumbled to the ground.

" I am sooo sorry!" I cried as I bent down to help her. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You sure weren't," Sarah agreed as she picked up her books again.

"Who were you with right now?" She questioned.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment." Ian," I mumbled.

" So I assume he popped the question?"

"What question?"

She shook her head in disbelief." I can't believe it!" She cried. "I help him and the least he could've done was ask you. But he didn't even do that!"

"Ask me what?" I asked impatiently.

"I always have to do everything for him," She continued as if she hadn't heard me."From the day we were born I have to. All I'm asking out of him is to-"

"ASK ME WHAT?!" I shrieked.

Sarah looked at me as if she just saw me for the first time. She opened her mouth but was saved by Mel.

"Nothing that concerns you Wanda." Her voice said behind me.

I was taken aback. Mel was in on this too?! Was everyone in on this but me?!

_Well you're a bit slow to catch up on things._

_Shut up._

I whirled around and put my hands on my hips." Oh yes it does concern me, if he's asking me "the question." I quoted.

Mel put her arm around me," Well he hasn't asked you yet so don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Well what's the question?" I still probed, unyielding.

"Nothing Wanda." Mel responded, her voice like steel.

"It's obviously _something_," I said, matching her voice.

Mel's arm went from tense to relaxed." It's really nothing," She reassured me." Just something that Sarah blew way out of proportion."

I felt oddly comforted." You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well….If you say so," I replied, giving up for now.

"Trust me Wanda." She waved her dainty finger at me." Don't go prying Sunny or Sarah for anymore answers."

"Okay okay," I answered, holding my hands up in surrender." I won't go looking for answers."

"Good," Mel linked arms with me and started down the hall." So, what did you and Ian do?"

"Well he tried to kiss me."

"He did what?!"

**I know you guys prob hate me right now, for not letting Ian kiss Wanda, but I had to make it interesting. Any suggestions of what I should put in the next chapter?**


	8. asking

**Sorry I took so long to update. I read your suggestions and I'm gonna put some into the next two chapters. R&amp;R!**

"He'll never live to see tomorrow. I'm gonna kill him in his sleep. Wait no _I'm_ not going to kill him. I'm gonna hire a professional assassin to kill him to make sure the job's done right. Then I'm going to-"

"Mel please stop. It's no big deal." I begged.

" _It's no big deal?!" _ Mel shrieked."Wanda he practically assaulted you against your will! People like that go to jail and…..."

I tuned the rest of her out. It was just best to let her ramble on until she had nothing else to say.

After I told Mel she totally flipped. I had to use every single ounce of muscle I had to restrain her from going over to Ian and throttling him. I calmed her down a bit but she was still going strong and it looked like there was no end to her endless chatter.

Sarah was totally happy about it. She was jumping up and down for joy acting all giddy. She kept on saying that she knew the day would come when her brother finally manned up. She considered this a great accomplishment in the O'Shea history book.

Sunny on the other hand, was totally shocked. She couldn't believe that Ian O'Shea would actually try to do something like that. (though she did like the box) She was totally against me dating him. I had to clarify that I was, indeed not going to say yes if he asked me. I just couldn't.

So right now I was boredly sitting at our lunch table listening to Mel threaten Ian in every possible way. Not my idea of an okay lunch.

"So what's up?" Jared asked, sliding into the seat next to Mel and giving her a quick peck on the cheek which she happily returned.

"Nothing much," I replied nonchalantly.

"Don't believe her for a minute Jared," Mel contradicted." This Ian O'Shea guy just attacked Wanda physically-"

"He _what?!_" Jared exclaimed.

"Jared, he didn't do anything…..Well he tried to but…." I trailed off.

Jared slowly exhaled obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Say it from the beginning," He said.

I audibly gulped and retold my story from beginning to end.

Jared chuckled. He looked totally relieved." Wow Wanda I actually thought he did something to you."

I cracked a smile." Well he didn't, but Mel's making it seem that way."

"I am not!" Mel protested and got out of her seat, probably to give me a piece of my mind, but Jared grabbed her by the waist and sat her down in a seat.

"Don't fret over it babe," He soothed." Let Wanda go through her phase, it'll pass."

Now I hate this. I hate when people talk about my when I'm sitting next to them. They act like I'm not there as I listen to them gossip about me.

" I am sitting right here," I seethed.

" I didn't mean it that way-" Jared broke off as he stared at something above my head.

I turned around. It wasn't something but some_one_. Ian stood there nervously hopping from one foot to another. His hair was ruffled and he looked as if he was just working out. But in a really hot way working out.

"What do you want?" Mel coldly asked, giving him a murderous glare.

Ian looked uncomfortable. I couldn't really blame him. Everyone looked uncomfortable when they received Mel's murder glare.

"Um, I'm here to have a word with Wanda...In private." He added.

Mel stood up." Sorry O'Shea but you're not getting near Wanda. Ever. Again." She emphasied the last clearly.

"Mel it's alright," I reassured her quickly." I don't mind talking to Ian."

Mel looked exasperated." That's the point Wanda. You don't mind _anything_. That's why I'm here to set the rules and boundaries for you."

I sighed, frustrated." Mel you can't just make rash decisions like this."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Well I just made one right now."

"That doesn't mean I have to abide by it."

"Yes it does, I'm the one that's suppose to be looking out for you."

"You already are."

"This is part of the job."

"Not true."

"Yes true."

"Okay stop!" Jared stood up and separated us. He turned to me.

"Wanda, Mel does have a point. She's suppose to look out for your well being, this included."

I opened my mouth to object but he quickly silenced me. Then Jared turned to Mel.

" Mel, Wanda has a point too. You can't go controlling her love life. Especially when you don't approve of him." Jared cast a quick look at Ian.

" Now in my opinion," he continued." I think Wanda can do whatever she likes with her love life. As long as she keeps it in the boundaries."

I was shocked. _As long as I kept it within the boundaries?!_

I cleared my throat but before I could speak Mel beat me to it.

" _The boundaries?_ Jared I had no idea there were boundaries." Mel echoed my thoughts.

Jared looked oddly uncomfortable." Well you know…..Like no doing….some particular stuff."

Finally, I understood. My face turned beet red.

" Jared of course I will keep within the boundaries. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

" Oh I'm not saying you were going to do it." He tried to reassure me." I was just making sure you were aware."

I nodded, unconvinced. Then I stood up.

" Well I'm going to talk with Ian now." Nobody object as Ian lead me out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks for taking a moment," Ian said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"It was nothing." I replied modestly.

" Anyway," A look of uneasiness passed across his face. " I was wondering….well you don't have to but it would be nice….Not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything…."

The end of my mouth curved upward and I gave a little snort." Just tell me Ian, it can't be _that_ bad."

" Oh well," Ian reddened," I was wondering… If you were free this Friday and come see a movie with me."

He said this so quickly that I almost didn't hear.

" Wait…..Did you just ask me out right now?"

"Ya…" Ian scratched the back of his head." I hope you don't feel pressured, I didn't mean to pressure you when I tried to kiss you, I'm sorry for that."

I could barely contain a grin on my face.

_Play hard to get Wanda._

" Well I think my schedule is booked….But," I added when I saw Ian's face fall into a look of disappointment." I think I can clear it."

Ian smiled." Thanks Wanda you won't regret it. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

I nodded." It's fine."

"Great." Ian straightened up." You better get back to Melanie before she comes out here."

"Sure." I said and turned to go." Thanks Ian."

"No _Thank you_ Wanda."

I giggled." Well you're welcome."

I walked away and squealed on the inside.

I just booked my first date with Ian O' Shea.

**Hope you guys liked how it turned out. I'll try to update by Tuesday or Wednesday. Feel free to review and leave your suggestions. Thanks!**


	9. the beautiful night

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like. Review!**

I was still in shock that me, Wanda Stryder tiny little nerd, had been asked out by Ian O'Shea, captain of the soccer team. Needless to say, I was overjoyed.

" I still don't think you should go through with this." Mel said as she laid on my bed, watching me get ready for my date that was later tonight.

" Ya well that's what you think."

" I think that she should feel happy for once." Sunny piped up." Who knows how many times she'll do this."

She gave me an apologetic shrug when I glared." I'm trying to support you right now."

" I think Wanda's going to look ravishing." Sarah agreed while she inspected the outfit I chose.

This was my little group right here. Sarah came because she said she couldn't miss out on the once-in-a-lifetime date (as she put it), and then I invited Sunny because I couldn't have her left out, and Mel lives here. Besides, even if Mel didn't live here she would have still wanted to come no matter how much she complained.

" Of course she is going to be. I won't let her walk out of this house until she is." Mel snorted.

I blushed." I thought you didn't want me to go Mel."

"I don't but if I can't stop you I can at least make you look presentable."

" You've got that right." Sarah remarked, and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

We had just composed ourselves when Sarah glanced at the clock.

" Oh my gosh you only have an hour till he comes!" She shrieked.

"Ya, so? I've got plenty of time." I replied seeing nothing wrong.

Sarah's eyeballs almost popped out of her head."Are you kidding me?" She said in disbelief."You've got like no time at all. Come on get in the shower so I can do your hair."

I opened my mouth to object but Mel beat me to it.

"Just do it Wanda," Mel said not looking up from her magazine."It'll be easier this way."

Grumbling, I obediently got in the shower. When I got out, Sarah transformed my frizzy hair into soft, luscious curls that fell over my shoulders perfectly. Mel did my make-up since she knew what looked best on me, and Sunny was just watching and taking pictures. It was great.

"He should be here any minute now." Sarah said.

We were lying all over my bed except me. I was sitting on a stool, because Sarah didn't want my hair to get ruined. We were chattering about random things.

"We should all go to the mall tomorrow," Mel suggested.

Sarah squealed and jumped up and down." Count me in."

I looked at Sunny. She shrugged," Sure."

I sighed."Sounds fine to me."

"Awesome." Sarah remarked and she and Mel started discussing details.

I waited, lost in thought. What if Ian suddenly changed his mind? What if he thought he was too good for me and dumped me right on the spot? What if…

_No what if's Wanda, think something positive._

Before I could think of anything else, the doorbell rang and I froze.

" Oh my gosh he's here!" Sarah quietly squealed. She gave me a push." Go on Wanda, don't make him wait."

"I'll get the door," Mel announced springing up and charging for the door. We all waited silently while she thumped down the stairs and took her sweet time walking to the door.

"Hey," we heard Ian say."Um….Is Wanda ready?"

"Yep, she just needs a minute," Mel stated."You can come inside and wait."

We listened as Mel closed the door and direct Ian to the living room where my parents were waiting. Then she came bounding up the stairs and burst into the room.

"Does he look nice?" Sarah demanded." Cause I told him to look his best, he better have or I'll-"

"Calm down he looks fine." Mel informed her." Casual yet trendy."

Sarah nodded her satisfaction.

"I better go then." I said and stood up. They all rushed toward me to give me last-minute tips.

"Don't eat anything that has garlic or else it'll make you'll have bad breath the rest of this night." Sarah advised me.

"And avoid butter to." Mel added.

Avoid garlic? _Butter?!_

Sunny sense how panicked I was getting and decided to come to my rescue.

"Okay you guys you're freaking her out." Sunny said and pushed them away.

I breathed a sigh of relief."Thanks Sunny."

"Anytime. Just do me a favor." She asked seriously.

"Anything." I didn't hesitate as I said this.

"Have fun, okay?"

I grinned as I walked downstairs.

"What are your grades like?" Mom asked Ian as he sat on the couch, politely sipping some water.

"All A's." Ian replied.

My parent's eyebrows went up.

"Really," Dad remarked.

"Yep, in order to play soccer we have to maintain at least a 3.0 GPA, but I like to achieve big for college."

That was the exact right thing to say. I knew my parents were impressed.

"I wish Melanie picked someone who thought long and hard about the future." Dad murmured.

"Do you have any classes with Wanda?" Mom wondered.

" I do indeed, I have Calculus with her and sometimes I go down to the music room to watch her play piano."

"Oh Wanda is very serious about music." Mom stated matter-of-factly.

Ian smiled in agreement." She's very beautiful when she plays."

"She is." Dad agreed." I just wish she would consider doing it in college."

"Me too," Mom sighed." She would have such a bright future."

"I try to convince her." Ian mentioned." But she gets really down on herself in a negative way."

I do not get down on myself!

_You kinda do Wanda. You underestimate yourself._

"She does." Mom agreed." And I don't like it how her music teacher doesn't push her to pursue her dream."

"But he does," Ian announced." He gives her pamphlets everyday."

_Uh-oh_

"He does?" Mom said." How come we haven't seen any?"

_Time to come in_

"Hi mom I'm ready to go." I interrupted, plastering a huge smile on my face

Immediately, the conversation was forgot as my mother and father oooed and ahhed over me.

I could tell from the look on my parent's face that they approved of Ian.

_Good. You need their approval._

"Well Ian and I are going to go now." I said and motioned for Ian to stand.

Ian rose and then thanked my parents very well-mannerly.

In return, they gave us big smiles and encouraged us to have a great night.

Soon, we were walking down the sidewalk to his car.

"After you M'lady." He said in an appalling British accent, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you darling." I replied matching his voice.

We doubled over laughing as we sat in the car.

"Thanks for putting up with my parents," I said when we composed ourselves.

"No problem. You have nice parents." Ian answered.

"Ha," I retorted." More like overprotective parents."

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked, teasingly."What I saw in that room was two very lovely, caring parents who want the best for their daughter."

"That's their public image," I said poking fun at Ian." You don't know, but under those layers are two monstrous beasts!"

Ian laughed."Good one."

"It's true." I responded solemnly." They harass me at everything.'Have you done your homework yet? What about your college essays? I hear the piano moaning for someone to play it.'" I mimicked.

Ian chuckled."Ya well parents who don't care about you are worse, trust me."

He turned his head away from me and I fell silent. I didn't mean to come off as some spoiled brat.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Well I have some bad news." Ian changed the subject but the look in his eyes said all was forgiven.

"What?"

"The movie started an hour ago."

"Oh," I tried to act disappointed but I couldn't pull it off.

He grinned." I see that has not affected you greatly so I suggest we hang out at the park."

I shrugged my shoulders." Sounds good to me."

_Oh my gosh you're going to the park with Ian O'Shea!_

"So….How many siblings do you have?" Ian asked, starting with the basics.

"Only two, Mel and my younger brother Jamie who's in middle school." I responded."You?"

"Well you know, Me, Sarah, and Kyle."

I nodded. I have seen Kyle before. He graduated from highschool three years ago. I used to see him all the time, walking around the school campus.

"How's soccer going?"

"Great!" Ian face lite up at the mention of soccer." I mean were not in season right now, but were really getting ready. Our defense is well packed not to mention our offense."

I knew nothing whatsoever about sports." Sounds…...Awesome." I managed to say.

Ian laughed." Okay we'll talk something you know. How's your music doing?"

Now my face light up." Oh it's wonderful. I'm starting this new piece where the first 10 measures are really difficult with the slurs not to mention the sharps but I'm really working on it going at a slower tempo and…."

Ian's face looked as blank as mine when he mentioned sports. I grinned.

"Sorry." Ian apologized." You just lost me with slurs and sharps and who knows what."

I giggled." It's okay that's how I feel about sports."

We came to the park."Let's sit over here." Ian suggested pointing to a nice grassy spot right between some trees.

"Sure." I plopped down on the ground and laid down looking at the stars.

"So….." I said unsure of what to say.

"Wandahaveyouhadanyboyfriends?" Ian asked very quickly avoiding eye contact with me.

"What?"

"Have you ever had any boyfriends?" Ian asked again slower this time, his face was growing red.

"No," I answered truthfully." Nobody's ever considered going out with a loser like me, so I've never even been glanced at as a possibility."

"You're not a loser."

"Well a nerd then."

"Haven't nerds asked you out?"

I didn't answer. Ya I did get asked out occasionally but I always turned down the offer. I never felt right accepting.

"How about you?" I changed the subject." Have you had any girlfriends?"

_Wanda this is Ian O'Shea were talking about! Of course he has!_

"Well ya." Ian said after a long time." But I've only been actually serious with one girl."

"Who was that?" I was curious to know the girl who had stolen Ian O'Shea's heart for more than a weekend.

"It was this girl. Her name was Laura. She was really something. It was like she could see the inside of my soul and she knew I wasn't just the guy everyone says I am. So I ended up taking her to homecoming sophmore year."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. She just started to spread a rumor that I was going out with her to...you know. Then a couple of days after that she dumped me and her family moved."

"Wow." I was speechless. How could someone one to do something so mean like that?

"Ya. That's why people think I just go out with girls just to sleep with them. I'm wouldn't do that. I know my limits."

"Well if it help, I don't think you're like that."

Ian smiled in the dark."Thanks."

"How come you don't want your parents to know about the pamphlets?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh well," I blushed." They make a big deal out of everything. They already try to push me to do it in college, If I show them the pamphlets, they're gonna be nonstop at my tail."

"Well they just want the best for you."

"Maybe. But besides, I don't want to tryout anyway."

"Why not?"

I bit my lip. I haven't told anyone why, not even Mel and I wasn't sure if I should trust Ian with this sacred information.

"It's okay you can trust me." Ian said when he saw me uncomfortable.

"Well it's like this," I confessed." I would like to tryout but I don't want to because I don't want to have the possibility of getting rejected. I would like to think I'm good but what if the judges say I'm bad? My whole world crumbles right then and there."

"Oh Wanda." Hesitantly, Ian wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice, to be in his warm embrace." You can't be afraid of everything in life. You have to be leaper."

I smiled. A leaper.

"Now come on we better get back before your parents get the wrong impression on me."

I giggled." Yes that would be terrible."

I felt content with everything that happened, especially telling someone what I'd feared for so long.

Perhaps It wouldn't be so bad to do this again.

**Hope you guys like. I just didn't see it as the right moment for them to proclaim their love for each other so maybe in a later chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Review!**


	10. the questions

**Sorry for not updating! Here's ch 10 and feel free at the end to leave suggestions!**

**Ch. 10**

"That boy was very nice." Dad said, that night when I returned from my date.

"Very." Mom echoed." And polite too."

We all looked at Mel, waiting for her to give a compliment." Eh, he was alright." She shrugged.

"How about you Jamie?" Mel said." Do you like Wanda's boyfriend?"

I blushed at the boyfriend part. We weren't even dating. Or were we?

"That boy looked like a hooligan!" Jamie exclaimed and Mel burst into laughter, all the food in her mouth spraying everywhere.

"Ew Mel say it but don't spray it!" I cried.

This was dinner at the Stryder's house. When I came home, everyone was having dinner and I joined them though it was a bit late. Mel was sure to give me a We'll-talk-about-this-later look.

"So...What did you two do?" Mom asked nonchantely but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"Oh nothing much," I said downplaying everything." He took me out to a movie and then afterward we walked around." I looked down at my shoes and let my hair fall forward and cover my face so they couldn't see it burning, and detect the lie.

"That's nice." My dad nodded and took a sip of water, obviously falling for my act.

Mom nodded too, but Mel just narrowed her eyes and stared at me for a long time until I began to squirm under her gaze.

"So I suspect he asked you to homecoming?" Mom questioned with mild curiosity.

"Homecoming?" I had totally forgot about that. I never went to homecoming so it never caught my attention. I probably wasn't going this year.

Unlike me, Melanie squealed." Oh of course he's going to ask her mom." She said it so matter-of-factly like it wasn't up for debate." I'm gonna go too."

"With that boy?" Father asked in a disapproving tone.

Mel rolled her eyes." That boy's name is Jared and yes I am going with him."

"Honey why don't you go out with someone more…...Studious." Mom asked.

"Because Jared is the love of my life."

"Why not your Physics partner, Wes?" Mom pressed.

"Ew mom that disgusting!" Mel complained." And besides, he's going out with Lily. Everyone knows that."

"Or that nice boy what's his name, Aaron?"

"Mom he's going out with Sharon."

"Brandt?"

"Maggie."

"Kyle?"

"Sunny."

"Well…."

"Mom just give it up! I'm going with Jared and there's no way you can make me change my mind."

"Well okay if that's what you want." Mom reluctantly laid off.

"I'm not going to homecoming." I announced.

"What?" Mel said.

"I'm not going to homecoming." I repeated sure of myself.

"Why not?" Mel demanded.

"Because I don't want to. I could be using that time to study, or-"

"Are you crazy?!" Mel cried." You're going to miss homecoming, cause you want to study?! Are you listening to yourself right now?"

Well when she put it that way, it sounded pretty stupid. But I didn't need to go to homecoming. Besides, Ian hadn't asked me and it's next week.

"I don't need to go Mel."

"Uh yes you do it's like mandatory." Mel objected.

"No it's not. I didn't go last year. Or the year before that. _Or_ the year before that."

"Ok ok I get your point but that still doesn't let you off the hook."

I rolled my eyes. My parents just watched the debate like a tennis match. Neither of them said anything.

"I'm going to start on homework now." I stood up and headed upstairs.

"Okay honey, just don't forget to practice the piano!" Mom called after me.

I waved my hand as a sign that I heard heard her and entered my room. I didn't actually have homework. I already finished it. I just needed to get away from my family.

"Wanda Sunny's on the phone." Jamie screamed.

I scrambled down the stairs and yanked the phone from him.

"Thanks Jamie!"

" Sunny?" I said into the receiver.

"Wanda?"

"Ya it's me."

"Oh okay great," Sunny responded in a worried tone." I wanted to know if you were going to homecoming."

"I'm not planning on going." I responded

"Good. So does that mean were on?"

Oh I almost forgot about it. Every year, since Sunny and I don't go to homecoming, we have a sleepover at her house, watching movies and eating popcorn.

"Yep."

"Is Mel coming too?"

I laughed." Nope, she's going with Jared."

"Well that's her loss."

I shrugged." She seemed like she was making the best decision ever. Are you still going to the mall?"

"If I don't, then who will save you from Mel and Sarah?"

I giggled."True."

"I gotta go now but I'll text you later." Sunny said.

Something in Sunny's voice threw me off. She sounded….worried? Afraid?

"Sunny, is everything okay?" I pressed gently.

You could hear Sunny slowly exhale, trying to calm herself down.

"Everything's fine." She softly said, her voice cracking.

"You're lying." I responded automatically." You're lying to your bestest friend in the whole entire world. You know how crummy I feel right now?"

Sunny chuckled." Sorry. I'm just…..going through something right now."

"You can tell me." I persisted.

"Well do you know David? From our English Class?"

"Ya." I'd noticed David a few times. He was fairly cute, and always nice to me and Sunny.

"Well he asked me to go to homecoming with him."

"Sunny that's great!"

"No it's not!" Sunny cried." Because I'm dating Kyle remember?"

"So? You can still date Kyle and go to the dance with David." It didn't seem that hard to me.

"I can't! I promised Kyle while he's away I wouldn't date any other guys."

Kyle was in the navy and he was called away about 6 months ago. He and Sunny were very close.

"Sunny don't think of it as dating," I reassured her." More like… A friendly get together."

Sunny moaned." Each time I think about it, I feel so guilty," She complained.

"Well don't feel that way," I said trying to cheer her up." You're young, you can't feel depressed about issues like this."

"You're right." Optimistic Sunny was back." I just won't go."

_What?! Sunny's going to throw away a wonderful oppurtunity!_

"Sunny you can't! You have to go!"

"No I don't _have_ to. Besides," She continued." If I go, then who will you hang out with?"

"Don't worry about me, think about yourself!" I said.

"Wanda get off the phone I want to talk to Jared!" Mel shouted.

"I have to go Sunny but we are not finished with this conversation."

Sunny sighed." Okay Wanda."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone feeling determined to help Sunny. After all, she helps me all the time. Why not return the favor?

I headed downstairs to practice the piano. My parents went out and Jamie was playing with his friends. Mel was chattering with Jared on the phone.

I took out some sheet music and picked the music box dancer. After a couple of scales I started playing. I played in silence for the next half hour.

"Wanda?" Mel called out.

"What?" I called back.

"Could you come up here?"

Sighing, I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"What's this?"

Mel stood holding my shoebox full of the Julliard pamphlets. Crap.

"What are you doing snooping in my room?" I asked, annoyed.

"I went up here to help you pick an outfit for tomorrow, and I went under your bed and found this. What is it?"

I let out a small groan." Those are Julliard pamphlets." I explained.

"Obviously. Why are you hiding them under your bed?"

"So mom and dad won't see them."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I don't want them to know that Mr. Dover gave me them."

"Why?"

"Because then they'll make me audition and I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to audition?"

I but my lip and stiffened. I already told Ian and I didn't want another person to know.

"It's nothing." I muttered.

"Wanda don't tell me it's nothing. You must have a good reason of why you don't want to audition to one of the most prestigious art schools in the world."

"It's none of your business alright?" I snapped.

"It is too my business, and if you don't tell me then I'll give these to mom and dad." Mel replied.

I moaned and fell onto my bed.

"Well?"

" I don't want to audition because if I think I'm good and then I audition and they turn me down then my whole life crumbled right before my eyes and then I will most likely die of depression. Basically, I don't want to audition but then get rejected because I'm not good enough. I'd rather save myself the pain right now."

"Wanda you and I both know that's not gonna happen." Mel said, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're gonna go and audition and then do so well they'll be begging you to join them."

I laughed." Fat chance."

"Don't doubt it. It just takes time."

"Hm."

"I suggest you show these to mom and dad and get their opinion."

I shook my head really fast." No way they're gonna be all over me even more."

"Not true."

"Uh yes you don't know how much they already pester me."

"Well I can imagine. Anyway, you better hide that box cause they're going to be here soon."

I smiled." Thanks Mel for not telling anyone."

"Anytime. Now you better pick an outfit for tomorrow."

I saluted her." Yes General Stryder!"

**I have no idea what to do in the next chapter so feel free to leave suggestions! Review!**


	11. the truth

**Here's the next chapter sorry if it's so short I'll write a longer one next time! R&amp;R!**

**ch. 11**

My feet were killing me. The sweat was getting to me. My head ached from lack of water.

And nevertheless, Mel was still making me go to more stores.

"I'm tired Mel," I complained.

"It won't be for much longer." She retorted.

"EEEEEE!" Sarah squealed," we have to go in here!"

"Please no more," I moaned.

"Suck it up." Mel said. She grabbed my wrist." We only have like 6 more stores to go to."

I practically died. _6 more stores?!_

"Perhaps Wanda and I could skip this one." Sunny suggested, giving me a sideway glance.

_Thank you Sunny! If Mel actually agrees I will be forever grateful_.

"I don't know," Mel pondered this." There were some clothes I wanted Wanda to try…"

"Please please please please please Mel!"

"Well….okay." Mel agreed. I sighed in relief. Thank you Sunny.

"But you have to meet up with Me and Sarah in an hour. Deal?"

We both nodded. Anything to get us away from them.

Mel disappeared into the store and Sunny and I jumped for joy.

"No more shopping!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go to the food court." Sunny suggested," I'm starving."

I obliged and we were off. Every now and then we would stop at the little kiddie toy shops, ooing and aahing over the cute trinkets.

"I would've loved this if I were a kid," Sunny said wistfully holding a little plush doll.

"I don't know Sunny. Remember when you went through that phase of being a "Doctor"?" I joked." I think that poor doll would've been a victim."

"Oh shut up." Sunny laughed whacking me with the doll. I grabbed a stuffed dinosaur and hit her back. Soon, we were having a stuffed animal war. We quickly stopped though, when the store owner gave us dirty looks.

"Look there's the fountain." Sunny said."We should drop a penny."

"Sunny its a waste of money everybody knows that….." I trailed off as I caught sight of someone familiar.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows that it grants your wishes." Sunny looked at me and followed my gaze.

"Is that Ian?!" Sunny exclaimed, her eyes growing huge as she stared." Oh my gosh it is him!"

"Shhh" I hissed and grabbed her before ducking into a store.

"Who's that girl he's with?" Sunny wondered." Isn't he dating you?"

"Sunny don't be stupid, he wouldn't date me and that girl is probably his cousin or something." I tried to feel optimistic. He wouldn't actually cheat on me, would he?

"It doesn't seem like she's his cousin," Sunny commented looking out of the window.

I joined her. Ian had his arm around her protectively, the same thing he did to me no more than 24 hours ago. I winced.

_This is why you shouldn't trust guys Wanda, they always cheat on you one way or another._

"Let's go out there." Sunny proposed, and before I could stop her, she went out of the store.

"Sunny!" I called sharply but she pretended not to hear me.

Sighing, I followed her out trying to looked calm and keeping my cool.

We got close enough to Ian to hear their conversation.

"So you know homecoming is coming up." Ian said.

I couldn't believe it! He did not just say that! Perhaps I was hearing wrong.

"Do you have a special girl you're taking?" The brunette giggled flirtatiously.

"I'm looking right at her." Ian murmured huskily leaning into her for a kiss.

I stared at them in horror. No this was not happening. I must be dreaming, or making this up. This could not happen…..

"Hey Ian!" Sunny called storming over to Ian.

Ian's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed composed." Hey Sunny!" He called.

" That's Kyle's girlfriend," He murmured to the girl.

"What's going on?" He asked Sunny.

"_What's going on?! What's going on?!_" Sunny exploded." What's going on is why are you asking this girl," She jerked her arm at the brunnete." To homecoming when you suppose to take Wanda!"

She pointed at me and Ian paled slightly when he saw me.

"Oh Wanda….I didn't know you were here," He said nervously.

"Who's that girl?" The brunette asked him.

"Uh that's no one Amanda just someone of my past." Ian explained a little tensly.

"Just someone of you pass?" I repeated bitterly. How could I have trusted Ian? I should've known he would've broken my heart.

I turned to Amanda." Ya I'm just someone of his past, if you count 24 hours ago your past."

Amanda turned to Ian." What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, it isn't true." Ian said quickly.

I looked at him in disbelief. _Nothing?!_

"Ya it was nothing. I'm going to forget everything that happened between us Ian, because it wasn't true." I spat before turning away.

"Wanda…" Ian called after me, but he didn't follow.

How could I have trusted Ian? How could I?

**Now you guys may hate me right now, but you could leave suggestions about what is to happen next, and maybe I'll follow up with that. Review!**


	12. What to do?

**Here's the next chapter. I guess you guys were all pretty mad at me for leaving it like it was last chapter. So I tried to patch things up. R&amp;R!**

"Please come out Wanda" Mel tried to reason with me that night.

After Ian basically blew me off I had told Sunny to tell Mel and Sarah that I was going to catch a cab home. Sunny tried to convince me to let her come, but I told her I needed to be alone. I guess she understood, but she also told Mel and Sarah what happened because no later than an 15 minutes, Mel came home and tried to get me to talk to her.

"I just need to be alone right now, okay?" I sniffled.

"Wanda please don't be like that," Mel pleaded." It's not good to bottle up your emotions you know. Just let me come in."

I didn't respond. I didn't really want Mel in here pestering me with questions but I needed someone just to comfort me right now.

"Thank you Wanda!" Mel breathed in relief when I let her in.

She sat on my bed." Now are you going to tell me the full story? Because Sunny basically gave us a very vague summary."

"Well what do you know?" I asked.

_Please don't know a lot, please don't know a lot, please don't know a lot._

"Only that you and Sunny caught Ian with another girl."

Whew it was reassuring to know that she didn't know the whole thing. Too bad I had to tell her now.

"Ya well you're right about that part." I said.

"That part!" Mel roared." Are you saying he did more?"

"Yep."

"That idiot. I'm going to kill him. I am literally going to rip him apart."

"Huh."

"Well can you tell me the whole story?" Mel asked tentatively." If you don't want to that's okay I completely understand-"

"No it's alright," I interjected." I have to tell you sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"Okay if that's what you want." Mel agreed, unsure.

"So basically Sunny and I walking to the fountain, to go toss pennies in there, and we saw Ian with another girl. We went somewhat close to them and we heard Ian ask the girl to homecoming."

"He asked _what?_" Mel gasped.

"Then Sunny went up to him and gave him a piece of her mind." I smiled a little at that memory.

"Sunny pointed me out and then the girl asked who I was. Ian said I was just someone of his past." A lump formed in my throat."That everything we did was _nothing_." I swallowed painfully." And that I was nobody to him." I whispered that last part, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Wanda I am so so sorry." Mel said pulling me into an embrace." If I had any idea of what he was going to do…..I would've….."

She trailed off. I knew she didn't have words to describe her anger for Ian. Or her pity for me.

"It's okay." I said, but I sounded hesitant, and insecure, as if I was trying to convince myself.

"I was wrong. I guess I'm just not boy material. People don't want to date a loser like me and the sooner I accept that the better."

"No," Mel said fiercely, grabbing my by the shoulders." Don't use this as an excuse to bring yourself down Wanda. You are greater than this. You're _not_ a loser. Ian is just a stupid guy who doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him."

I nodded, trying to convince myself that what she was saying was true.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone bully you at school on Monday." Mel reassured me.

My heart sank. School. I forgot about that.

_Don't worry about school. That's the least of your problems._

"I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, ending our conversation.

"You don't want dinner?" Mel asked, surprised.

I shook my head. I just felt really tired." I lost my appetite."

"Well, okay. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"It's fine." I cracked a smile." But could you do me a favor and not mention this to mom or dad?"

Mel hesitated, then nodded.

"Thanks."

She closed the door and I collapsed on my bed.

I have the worst life ever.

_Not the worst life. Think of the children in Africa. They're suffering more._

Oh well.

I moaned into my pillow. I felt exhausted.

I rolled over and went to sleep.

I spent Sunday, moping in my misery. I felt, tired, and I barely ate anything. I ignored all the phone calls, and told Mel to tell them that I was sleeping. I couldn't even bring myself to play the piano. By Monday,Mel was fed up with my mood.

"Get up." She ordered when she found me sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Why?" I asked listlessly.

"Because were going to school."

"I'm not," I responded." You can but I'm never showing my face to Ian again."

"Wanda look at you!" Mel exploded." Less than 4 months ago, you wouldn't even care what guys thought about you. And now you're letting a boy control your life!"

I thought about what she said. It was true, I suppose. I never did care what people thought about me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I needed to step up.

_That's the spirit Wanda_

"Alright." I said." Let me grab my things and I'll meet you in the car."

She brightened." Great!"

I watched her bound out of the house, yelling to Jamie that his lunch was in the fridge. How could she have so much energy? I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

I went into the bathroom. Yikes, I looked like I had been hit with a truck. I spent ten minutes making myself look at least presentable. Mel was right. I wasn't going to give Ian the satisfaction of hurting me. I walked out of the house and hopped in Jared's car. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You look great Wanda." He said. I frowned. I knew he was lying. He was just trying to make me feel better I suppose.

"Thanks." I replied dully.

He winced and turned back around in his seat. We drove in silence.

"Wanda," Mel said, breaking the ice." Remember that today I'm staying after school for soccer practice. So is Jared."

I nodded. This usually happened. I would just go to the music room and play piano there until they were ready.

"Okay, I'll be in the music room." I answered.

Mel hesitated, then nodded slightly.

Jared on the other hand, downright shook his head." I don't think that's a good idea Wanda. Perhaps you should sit on the bleacher where we could see you."

Now I was angry." I don't need looking after Jared. I can handle myself you know. You don't need to treat my like a baby."

"I'm not doing that," He protested." I'm just looking out for your well-being."

I snorted." Ya right."

He parked the car and I got out without saying good-bye. I was so mad. For the rest of the day, I stuck to the shadows and didn't look anyone in the eye. I zoned out during classes and actually slept during English. That's how tired I was. I skipped eating lunch with the group, instead opting to have a quick nap in the library. It wasn't until after school that I was stopped.

"Hey you there! Wanda! Stop!"

I whirled around to see Ian chasing after me." Stop!" He shouted.

Oh no, I could not talk to Ian yet. Making a split second decision, I darted into the Janitor's closet and locked the door behind me. I stood shaking while Ian pounded on the door.

"Open up! Please open up!" He yelled.

"Wanda," He said in a softer tone." I want to speak with you. Please. Please, just open up."

I didn't respond. I shut my eyes and bit my tongue to keep myself from crying.

How could he? Why would he want to talk to me now? Just to make up more excuses? More lies? Well too bad I wasn't going to hear them. I waited 20 minutes until he left. Then I sprinted toward the soccer field, turning ever so often to see if someone was following me. No one was.

"Hey Wanda!" Mel greeted me when she saw me. She jogged off of the field." Why are you so late?"

"Umm nothing I just got held up." I answered shakily.

She looked at me for a long time." Well, okay. Practice will end in about 45 minutes."

I nodded and headed up to the bleachers. Melanie gave me one last look before heading back to the field.

I tried in vain to focus on my homework. I was too absorbed in wondering what Ian wanted to talk to me about.

I yawned involuntarily. Man, I needed some sleep.

I finished my math homework, though I was sure to get some problems wrong. By then, I had given up hope of doing any other homework. I just sat there, daydreaming until some guy cam up to me.

"Um, excuse me?" I said when he sat next to me." Is there something you need?"

He was fairly good-looking. He had deep brown hair and piercing blue eyes, just like Ian's. He smiled. A cute little dimple formed in the corner of his cheek.

"Ya, you." He stated in a British accent. I just stared at him, confusion written all over my face.

"No wonder Ian likes you," He laughed.

Ian? What does this have to do with Ian?

"I have a message from him." He explained. He slipped me a note.

"That guy is sure bloody guilty of what he did, just to let you know." Was the last thing he said before leaving me.

_Guilty? I don't believe that crap for a second._

I fingered the note. It was done in stationary paper. Little flowers were engraved in the corners. I opened it.

Wanda,

Words cannot describe how sorry I am for hurting you. I didn't mean for you too see my conversation with Amanda. I wasn't really going to take her to homecoming. It was just a stupid bet I lost. I was planning on dumping her before anything got too serious. I like you Wanda, I really do. I think you're sweet, funny, and not the loser everyone thinks you are. And I don't want to lose that. So please, give me another chance. A chance to show you the man I really am. Meet me at Jeb's steakhouse tomorrow at 7. My treat.

Forever sorry,

Ian

**How'd you like it? Do you think Wanda should meet Ian there? What do you think should happen next? Review!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I didn't update this week. I'm experiencing writer's block right now so if you have any suggestions please comment. If there's absolutely nothing I can do for the story, I may just abandon it. (I know I know shameful of me) Thanks for being so understanding! I'll really try to come up with something and update as soon as possible!**

**-Linlinprado**


	14. there's still hope

**Thank you guys so much for bearing through with me through my writer's block. I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry that this is so short but I'm pretty busy studying for finals and everything. I took some of your reviews into consideration and decided to follow up on them. Please Read and Review!**

My mind was tired…..And confused. I had spent all night pondering about what to do. When Mel asked me who that guy I was talking too, I lied and told her he was from my government class and was asking about homework. I think she could tell I was lying, but she let it slide.

"Wanda are you okay?" Mel asked me that morning when I stumbled downstairs to breakfast.

"Fine." I said waving my hand dismissively as I sat down.

"Are you sure?" She pressed." Does it have something to do with Ian?"

"It has nothing to do with Ian." I lied." I'm just nervous about a big test that's all."It must have been early in the morning because she didn't detect my fib.

"Well okay," She said, a little preoccupied with her phone." Tell me if you need anything."

I nodded before going upstairs to gather my books. I trudged back downstairs and slammed the door hard on my way out.

"Wanda is that you?" I glanced up to see Jared poking his head out of his car's window which was parked by the curb.

"Ya it's me, sorry for making so much noise." I apologised.

He shook his head." It's okay. Are you going to come in?" He asked, motioning to the door.

I slide into the backseat, taking the muffin Jared offered me." Thanks," I mumbled.

"Jared, could I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Anything," He answered.

"Well if someone did something bad that you were emotionally affected by, and let's say they asked for forgivenence. Would you forgive them?"

He pondered for a moment." Well I guess it depends." He said," If he already did it once I say don't forgive him. But if it's his second time doing it, then I say dump him like a sack of potatoes unless he's truly remorseful."

He twisted himself so he faced me." But I guess it all depends on the person's feelings." He answered.

I nodded in understanding. What he said made sense. This was Ian's second time hurting me. Perhaps it was just best to leave him. Wipe my slate clean and start over.

"Thanks," I said after thinking deeply.

"Anything for you Wanda."

I managed to avoid any boys until 3rd period. That's when the torture began. I had just seated myself at a desk in the back row when Ian entered. He didn't even glance my way as he chose a seat in the middle, not that far away, but far enough for my liking. Then Mark entered in, and headed straight my way grinning from ear to ear. he plopped into the seat next to me, and I managed to give him a small smile. Mark and I were on good terms. After he found out I was taken by Ian he pouted a little but eventually got over it. Him and I were presently good friends.

"Hey Wanda." He greeted me.

"Mark." I addressed." Is there a reason for being so happy? It's blinding me right now."

Ian was discreetly watching us talk as he conversed with his friends. He kept on looking at us with troubled glances like he wanted to walk up here and stop us.

"Actually there is," He announced." I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

I motioned with my hand." Ask away."

"Well," Mark clasped his hands together and rubbed them in a self-conscious way."I was wondering….."

"Wondering what?" I probed, curious.

"Well wondering if…"

"If?" I pressed on.

"I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" He asked.

I stood there a moment, not really comprehending what he was saying until the words sunk in.

"Wait, you're asking me," I pointed to myself," If I want to go to homecoming with you?"

"Ya," Mark said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck." I knew it was a long shot. Look, I'm sorry-"

"Yes." I said without a second thought. The word just came to me.

"Yes?!" Mark looked shocked." You'll actually go with me?"

I nodded before I could change my mind." I haven't had anyone ask me yet, so if you want to go, I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Mark pumped his fist, causing Ian to look over in alarm. He wilted a little when he saw Mark rejoicing happily, as if he knew what Mark asked. _Serves you right Ian._

"I won't disappoint you," Mark said still jumping up and down.

I giggled taking a seat, watching Mark. Who knew my one little action could make a person's day? Mark made me feel special in that moment.

"Mr. Anderson if you could sit down right this instant that would greatly benefit this class," The teacher said coming in and giving Mark a glare. Mark nodded quickly before sitting down, and giving my hand a squeeze and winking. He held my hand for the rest of the period.

Ian P.O.V

I knew Mark was going to ask her. There was rumor in first and second period that he was going to pop the question. And when I saw Mark come into 3rd period I knew that the rumors were true. And there was nothing I could do to stop  
it. Just sit and watch the show.

"Hi Wanda," I heard Mark say. I bristled. He better get away from Wanda before it got ugly.

After their conversation I heard Mark ask. It was all I could do to not run over there and beat the crap out of that guy.

"Yes," Wanda said. My heart broke into a million of little pieces. I knew then that she had given up hope of ever coming to forgive me.

When Mark made a big show of her acceptance, I started seeing red. It was the last straw when I saw him hold her hand.

_Calm down Ian, she's not even your girl anymore._

No, Wanda will always be mine no matter what. I just have to figure out a way to get her back.

**Thanks so much you guys! I apologise again for it being so short but I'll definitely be updating sooner and faster. Just bear with me as I go through finals! **

**P.S What P.O.V do you want me to do next?**


	15. Done waiting

**I'm really really really really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just got caught up with finals and credit and summer assignments. I promise I will be updating once a week again. Thanks for reading. Review!**

ch. 14

"No Wanda, no freakin' way in hell are you going to go out with him," Mel stated firmly, at lunch, when I broke her the news of Mark and I.

"What's wrong with Mark?" I asked, offended.

"Wanda it has nothing to do with your judgement," Mel said, reading my mind," It's just that I heard that Mark is a total perv."

"What?! That's not true!" I defended Mark." Those are probably nasty rumors."

"I don't know," Mel didn't look convinced." Those stories seemed pretty legit to me."

"What's legit?" Jared asked as he slid into the seat next to Mel, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"That Mark's a total perv." Mel told him.

He frowned." And what does that have to do with you?"

"Not with me, but with Wanda. He asked her to homecoming and she said yes."

Jared choked on his food." Woah Wanda, trust me when I say this. Mark is not the guy you want to go with to homecoming."

"What's so wrong about him?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air." So the poor guy has some nasty rumors following him, so what? It doesn't mean that they're true."

"They're 99.99999% true." Jared informed me. He stopped eating and thought for a moment." Actually I'd say they're 100% true. I'd vouch for that."

"See? Mark is a perv. So that means you're not going with him. End of discussion." Mel said.

"What? You can't prohibit me from going with Mark." I argued.

"Wanda I am looking out for you as a sister, and I only want the best for you." She waved her fork in the air." Mark isn't the best for you."

"How do you know?" I pressed." You don't know Mark like I do."

I actually didn't know Mark very well. Sure we talked a few times in music but it was never personal. All I knew is that he played the cello, had a pet dog named Buster, and had a part time job at Yogurtland. But I wasn't about to let Mel know that.

Mel gave me a look." Wanda I doubt you know any guys very well because you never hang out with any."

"That's not true," I contradicted." I know…..I know…...I know Jared!"

"Jared doesn't count," Mel responded, rolling her eyes.

"Yes he does! Are you saying Jared isn't a guy?"

"Okay let me correct myself," Mel said." You don't know any _single_ guys very well. So Jared doesn't count."

She smiled smugly when I couldn't come up with anything.

"So? I can get to know Mark better when I go with him to the dance." I stated.

"Um Wanda that's if you go and as long as I'm still alive you're _not_ going to go." She contradicted.

"Mel," I said patiently." I am very grateful that you look out for me in every way possible but you have to trust me when it comes to boys. I mean, I don't go telling you that Jared is awful or a perv, do I?"

"Well Jared's different Wanda!" Mel argued." We've known Jared since we were in diapers. We've only _seen_ this guy Mark for like 2 months. We have no idea what he's like. For all we know, he could be a murderer!"

I buried my face in my hands. Mel was just too dramatic to talk to. It's pointless arguing with her.

"Okay Mel you want me to get to know Mark better before I go to the dance with him? I will. I'll ask him to go on a little dinner date this Friday so we can talk and converse and get to know each other."

"Does that work for you?" I asked irriatably when she didn't respond.

I looked up to see Mel staring at me. She was processing my body language and it was like she was trying to read my mind. Jared tried to snap her out of it cause it was creeping all of us out.

"Mel? Did you hear what she said?" Jared asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Mel blinked and shook her head quickly before fastening her eyes on me again. She looked like a predator, and I got the sinking feeling that I was the prey.

"Wanda," Mel said my name slowly." You don't want to go to the dance, do you?"

"Well I wouldn't mind going or staying, but-"

"Wanda cut the crap out. You and I both know that the only reason you're going is to dance is to make Ian jealous for leaving you. I can tell you're totally not over him." Mel stated firmly.

I felt my jaw drop open. I'm pretty sure everyone else's jaws have dropped too. How dare Mel accuse me of something like that.

"Mel you obviously don't know me very well." I replied, my voice like steel.

"You're right Wanda, I don't know you very well," Mel declared, matching my voice clearly." I knew my sister before she started school. I don't know my sister who sitting right before me, worrying about what boys think of her. That's not my sister."

"I'm still the same Wanda I was." I responded.

"No, you're not." Mel announced." The Wanda I know wouldn't fantasize about what boys thought of her. The Wanda I know wouldn't mop for weeks over a breakup. And the Wanda I know sure wouldn't go out with some boy to make another boy jealous."

I sat silent. Those were all things I did. And Mel was right. I wouldn't have done something like that before school started. Boys were starting to change me. For the better or the worse, I would say worse.

I took a deep breath." You are right about those things, Mel." I spoke, choosing my words carefully." I have been changing, and I've become a snobby person who I don't want to be."

"But," I added, when I saw Mel about to intercept." I still want to go to the dance with Mark, and not to make Ian jealous, but to make me and Mark happy."

"How does going to the dance with Mark make you happy?" Sunny asked.

I smiled, remembering the morning in math when I accepted his request." When I told him yes, you should have seen his face. It light up with delight, and I could totally tell that I just made his day. I liked that feeling, the one where you feel so good inside because that little word you spoke had a huge affect on someone."

I could tell Mel didn't look too happy, but she nodded anyway.

" I guess I can't stop you," She stated wearily.

I smiled." Thanks Mel!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head in a friendly sort of way and waved her fork at me." But a date first, okay? I need to know this guy."

"Sure, sure." I waved that comment away dismissively.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked to the exit. Sunny was chattering beside me about all dresses we had to try on and you could tell she was caught up in the moment about homecoming, just like everyone was. I was just happy she accepted David's offer to the dance. Now I wouldn't feel guilty leaving her alone.

"See ya later Sunny," I called as I broke away from her side and headed into my physic's class.

"See you at your house later!" She responded before sprinting away.

I went to my seat in the back before taking out a pencil. Today was a test and I'm pretty sure all of the class forgot that except me.

Mark came inside, giving me a grin before taking the seat right next to me.

"Hey," He whispered when the teacher entered the room." Can I talk to you after the period is over?"

What was so important? "Sure," I whispered back, nodding before focusing my attention on Ms. Luper, the teacher.

"Okay class, test today," She announced, ignoring all the moans that came from the students." You know the drill, desks cleared pencils only."

She passed out the tests face down and when I reached to flip it over she called," Ms. Stryder may I speak to you outside please."

It sounded more of a statement than a question. I swallowed nervously before nodding.

_What did you do wrong?_

Perhaps I failed a quiz and she wanted to know why. Maybe she thought I cheated. _But how? I didn't even touch the test yet!_

I walked out the door, and stood before her next to the boy's restroom, nervously fiddling with my thumbs and hopping from foot to foot.

"Wanda I have to discuss a major issue with you," she began. I nodded looking down, not meeting her eyes.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I asked quietly, afraid.

She didn't respond and when I looked up I saw she was smiling. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything we heard a-

CRASH!

"What was that?" She asked, turning her head toward the boy's bathroom." I sounded as if it came from in there." She started to head into there, when all of a sudden, Ian burst out of the door. He was dripping wet from head to toe with water.

"Mr. O'Shea what happened in the bathroom?" Ms. Luper asked sharply, drawing my attention away from Ian.

"Uhh a sink pipe burst," Ian explained." And I was the unlucky victim that got caught in it spray."

"Is the water still running right now?" Ms. Luper questioned

"Yes."

"So the bathroom is flooding right this second?" Alarm had entered her voice.

"Um, yes?" Ian made it sound like a question rather than a statement.

"Oh my goodness!The things you teens do," She shook her head." Wanda could you stay and make sure no one goes into the bathroom?" Ms. Luper asked me.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Good. I'll be right back in a second with the janitor. I advise you Mr. O'Shea to change into a fresh new pair of clothes quickly."

"Okay." Ian nodded but made no move to leave.

We waited until the noise of Ms. Luper's heels faded before facing each other.

"Wanda-" Ian began.

"Nope," I shook my head. " I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of your petty excuses."

"Yes I know, you have a right to be-"

"Then I guess you should be walking away right now." I intercepted. I felt bad about interrupting but I seriously did not want to hear him talk.

" Wanda I'm begging you to just hear me out. I broke a pipe just to get close enough to talk to you and the least you can do is listen." Ian exclaimed, exasperated.

"You broke the pipe on purpose?!" I asked, appalled.

"It was the only way I could get near you." He explained.

"You know the money we were raising for new computers is now going to go to fix that stupid pipe."

"Wanda enough about the pipe! I want to talk to you about forgiving me."

"Not happening," I shook my head.

"Just give me a second chance. That's all I'm asking for!" Ian's eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"Ian, " I started." I gave you my heart. You played around with it until you got bored and then you broke it. I don't think that deserves a second chance. People like _you_ don't deserve a second chance."

Ian opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He looked utterly defeated. Before anything else could be said we heard the clacking of heels from Ms. Luper as she returned with the janitor.

"Mr. O'Shea! What are you still doing here?" She asked crisply.

"Nothing. I was helping Wanda but she doesn't need me anymore." Without a backward glance he left down the hall.

I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my side to see him leave. I knew deep down that a part of me still yearned for him but I would die rather than say that.

"May I go now?" I asked Ms. Luper politely.

"Of course Wanda I'll have to speak to you later, and don't worry about the test you can take it another day."

I nodded before hurrying back into the classroom and into my seat. Mark casted me a _what happened?_ look, but I ignored it. I put my head on my desk and silently moaned.

The bell rang must have rang without me noticing because the next thing I know, Mark's hand is on my shoulder motioning me to get up. I followed him silently out the door until we were walking in the halls.

"So, what did Ms. Luper want?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully." We got interrupted before she could tell me anything."

"By who?"

"Ian," I admitted. I felt Mark stiffen and I grabbed his hand to get him to relax.

"What happened?"

"A pipe burst in the boy's restroom and he got wet. Ms. Luper left me there while she went to find the janitor."

"With Ian?" Mark's voice had taken on a more hostile tone.

"Yes." I didn't like telling this to Mark but what else was I suppose to say? I couldn't just lie to him.

"Did he do anything to you?" Mark questioned.

"No he just….tried to talk to me that's all."

"Hmmm, okay." Mark said thankfully letting the situation go." Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a dinner this Friday night with me, before the dance. To you know, get to know each other better."

"Sure!" I agreed quickly. Now this saved me the embarrassment of asking him.

"How about at 7? Does that work for you?"

"Yep"

"Okay I'll pick you up on Friday at your house at 7."

"Great!"

Mark left me outside of my classroom with a peck on the cheek for "good luck."

I did have to admit, Mark made me feel pretty special.

**Ian P.O.V**

I was just walking into my class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was turned around and I came face to face with Mark, the jerk who stole Wanda from me.

"What do you want?" I asked him wearily. I was sick and tired of the drama I had to deal with.

"I need to talk to you. Now." He added the last part more forcefully.

"Fine."

I followed him around the corner to a obscured classroom that probably hasn't been used in ages. Mark turned and faced me, his stance poised and rigid.

"I want to talk to you about Wanda." He said frigidly.

"What about her?"

"Stay away from her. She doesn't need you making her life worse."

I smirked." Are you saying her life is already bad with you? Geesh, I was going to give it at least a week."

His eyes narrowed." I'm better for Wanda than you. All you did was ruin her life."

"I never did anything Mark. Sure I made some mistakes. But you put into her pretty little head that I shouldn't be forgiven. If you hadn't done that, we would be back together."

"Don't you get it?" Mark asked me increduously." I did what was best for Wanda. If she got back together with you, she would just end up broken hearted again. I _saved_ her pain and misery. You should be thanking me"

"No Mark your wrong." I objected." If you hadn't shown up to this school everything between me and Wanda would be peachy. You just had to bring you stupid little self over and ruin everything."

"I didn't do anything." Mark defended himself." All that stuff that happened at the mall was all you. Dumping Wanda was all you. Making her life miserable was all you. Everything was all _you_." He spat the last part angrily.

I froze. I had been chasing Wanda from the start thinking that the both of us had a misunderstanding. But it was actually all _me_ doing the messing up.

"Just stay away from Wanda." Mark growled.

I turned and starting walking away.

"Whatever. I'm done waiting for Wanda."

**Thanks again for reading! I am trying to aim for 7 or more reviews so if you could help me that would be great! Thanks again and I'll try to update ASAP! Review!**


	16. Letting things out

**I am really really really sorry I didn't update sooner. I really speeded through this chapter because I have my first day of school tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't have time then to finish. I would like at least 5 reviews so If you could review that would be awesome. R&amp;R!**

**btw some ppl were confused on the whole "done waiting" part on the last chapter. Basically, Ian is done waiting for Wanda to forgive him and is getting over her. Just to clear up some confusion.**

**ch.15 **

"Hey Wanda wait up babe." Mark called to me down the hall as I was walking out of school.

I felt my nose scrunch up in disgust." Babe?" I asked him when we started walking together.

"Don't like it?" Mark questioned." I'm trying to experiment with names to call you." He explained.

"Well you can definetely cross babe off the list." I confirmed.

"Okay well then what about sweet pea?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I felt my nose scrunch again. Shaking my head, I gave him a smile." It's too…..I don't know too _sweet_."

Mark laughed." I guess I'll have to keep trying."

He took my hand as we headed out to the parking lot. By now, I now longer felt shy about being with Mark. People knew we were a package. They no longer stared at us as when we walked down the halls, or sat together in class. I guess people got bored.

We headed to Mark's car, which was a BMW. Nice, but not too classy. Mark insisted that he should drive me home everyday after school much to my protests. He was such a gentleman.

"So I'll be at your house around 6:45. That okay with you?" Mark asked me as he drove. Today was Friday, the day of the date.

I nodded." Sounds perfect. Just one thing though." I said." Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Mark grinned mischeviously.

I groaned." You know how I feel about surprises."

"I promise you you'll like this one." He assured me." Just wear something fancy." He added.

Great.

"That is _too_ fancy" I protested to Mel when she brought out a dress.

I had come to her to complain about having nothing to wear that was fancy. She agreed to help me out and disappeared into Mom's closet and come back out with a dress.

"It's perfect for what to wear." Mel contradicted shoving the dress in my arms." Now get in the bathroom and change while I call Sarah to come over and approve."

I groaned." Fine but only if you call Sunny too!"

She nodded and waved her hand as she walked down the stairs.

I looked at the dress that was now in my arms. I wasn't _that_ bad. It was white and lacy at the top that stopped near my waist. It was navy blue the rest of the way down with a big bow in the middle. **(A/N: pic on my profile)**

Sighing, I went into the bathroom to change. When it was on I looked critically at myself. I was surprised about how good it looked on me. It managed to hug my nonexistant curves and make me seem…..Older, and more sophisticated. I kind of liked it in a weird way.

"Wanda you've been in there for a good half an hour! Get out here and show us already!" Mel yelled while banging on the door. I guess that meant that Sunny and Sarah arrived.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped out. I walked over to them feeling like a model the whole way. Not in a good way though.

"Oh my gosh Wanda you look so cute!" Mel squealed.

"You are like drop dead gorgeous girl!' Sarah agreed.

"You do look very pretty," Sunny chimed in, sending me a grin.

"Just wait until Mark sees you!" Sarah exclaimed." Though Mel do you think this dress is fancy enough? Cause the place I heard is suppose to be really fancy although I've never been there myself but-"

"Wait, you know where Mark's taking me?!" I cried confused. How did Sarah know where I was going?

Sarah smirked unabashed." I asked him." She told me simply.

"More like threatened." Sunny cut in. Mel nodded in agreement.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"Why spoil all the fun?" Sarah inquired, not looking the slightest bit remorseful as she went back to chatting with Mel about the dress.

"Is she teasing me?" I asked, as I turned to Sunny.

Sunny shrugged her shoulders and went to pick up one of Mel's magazines." Who knows?" She said." That's just Sarah."

Needing some relaxation, I went to go lay down on Mel's bed when Sarah stopped me." Nu-uh now it's time for hair and makeup." She told me.

Suppressing a complaint, I followed her and Mel into the bathroom. There, They performed an hour's worth of work before declaring me finished.

"Finally," I said, stumbling out of the bathroom. The bathroom's light seemed imprinted in my mind and I felt like I could hardly see.

"Now you have to look in the mirror." Sarah declared while grabbing my arm and leading me to the wall mirror where Mel already stood.

"Ta-da!" Mel exclaimed when I reached the mirror.

I did a double-take when I saw myself. A pale skinned girl stared back at me. Her luscious blonde curls descended flawlessly over her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Her dress looked pressed and neat. Her face looked older, like 19 instead of 17. Her wide eyes stared back at me and her plump lips were open in shock. This girl was me. _Me._

Hesitantly, I reached up and touched my cheek just to make sure it was real.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered to myself.

"Pretty good, isn't it?" Sarah asked me, looking quite pleased with herself.

"This is me," I continued, ignoring her.

"We did a fabulous job." Mel agreed.

"This is _me_."

"Yes it is, now you can't lay down or anything because you'll ruin your hair so you have to just deal with a stool." Sarah said.

"I don't look like me." I pressed on.

"You look fine Wanda now come over here." Mel called out to me.

"I look prettier."

"Okay Wanda let's go." Slowly, Mel guided me to the stool and sat me on it.

"I think she's suffering from shock." Sarah commented.

"We must have done a better job than expected." Mel smirked.

"Are you okay Wanda?" Sunny asked me, concern deep in her eyes.

I slowly nodded." Ya I am, I guess I was just….."

"Shocked?" Mel asked.

"Astounded?" Sarah questioned.

"Horrified?"

"Astonished?"

"Traumatized?"

"Stupefied?"

They fell giggling on the bed." Oh that was good." Sarah stated and she and Mel shared high-fives.

"Surprised." I finished my sentence.

"Surprised? Why were you surprised?" Sarah wondered propping herself upright on Mel's bed.

"I never knew I could look this good."

"Please Wanda, you could look so much better." Mel declared braiding a thin piece of her hair.

"Agreed." Sunny nodded flopping in between Mel and Sarah.

"So what college applications did you guys fill out?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

Mel shrugged." I'm not really that high on college so I'm betting on being let into some community college or something."

Sunny shook her head." You should aim for something higher." She advised Mel.

Mel disregarded her." I'm not planning on going anywhere just staying home until Jared proposes."

"Is he?" Sarah asked excitingly.

" Of course he is. It's only a matter of time." I told Sarah

Sarah thought about this for a moment before nodding." Your right they can only go so far as boyfriend and girlfriend." She said with a sly grin.

Mel smiled broadly, unashamed about what Sarah said." Exactly like the other day Jared and I were trying to-"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands over my ears." I don't want to hear anymore of your love life!"

Mel cracked up." Okay, for your sake I'll stop."

"Thank you," I replied before hesitantly lowering my hands. I wanted to make sure she didn't start saying anything.

_She said she would stop_.

Well you never know.

Sunny interrupted right then clearly still troubled over colleges." Mel why don't you consider getting a scholarship from soccer?"

"Ew sports." Sarah said, shuddering. She never took athletics as one of her favorites.

"Shut up." Mel told Sarah." I don't know Sunny I honestly never thought about that."

"Well you should." Sunny advised Mel." You could really do something great with your life."

"Like get on the USA women's soccer team?" Sarah asked teasingly.

"Or play in the World Cup?" I added. I couldn't help it I had to get a dig in somewhere.

Together, Sarah and I dissolved into fits of laughter. It seemed as if we were all sugar high.

"Guys get a grip on yourselves." Mel instructed us." That wasn't even funny."

"What college did you apply for?" Sunny questioned Sarah.

Sarah leaned back against the headboard." I applied for a lot but I'm putting my money on the University of Phoenix."

Sunny snorted." Couldn't you aim for something a little higher? I know you could go a lot better than the University of Phoenix."

"What's the point?" Sarah wondered."My parents don't think I'm smart enough for college and have already mentally prepared putting up with me the rest of their lives. They're holding their hope on Ian to get a sport scholarship and not me. They even think Kyle is better than me. I'm the let down in the family even if I do get better grades than Ian. There's no point in trying."

We all sat in silence trying to process what Sarah had just said. I never knew she felt that way. A shadow in the light of her brother.

"I never knew you felt that way." Sunny said softly, mirroring my thoughts.

"I know how you feel Sarah," Mel responded, staring up at her pale blue ceiling.

"You do?" I asked Mel. I didn't get what she was talking about.

Mel looked at me straight in the eye." I don't mean to be cruel or anything Wanda but that's how I feel with you sometimes."

"Really?" Now I felt horrible. I didn't mean to make Mel feel unloved or anything.

"Mom and Dad would always favor you no matter what it seemed. And you were so smart. I'm practically almost a year older than you and you know so much more than I do. I remember you learned to tie your shoes when you were four and I barely learned like two years later."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I had no idea Mel felt that way about me.

"I don't really feel that way anymore." She hurried on quickly when she saw my face." But I remember that I used to loathe you when you stole all of Mom and Dad's attention with school or the piano or whatever. You practically outshined me in every way possible. Doing soccer was the only way I could get away from problems in the family."

I sat there quietly, unsure about how to respond. Quickly, unshed tears started to fill my eyes, and I tried hard to keep them at bay.

"No Wanda don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." Sarah said when she saw my face and quickly moved to hug me. Her warm arms created a safe haven for me.

"I'm sorry Mel." I declared, my voice thick with tears." I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

I felt Mel's hands on me as she went to hug me. Soon Sunny joined in and we just sat there, embracing each other warmly.

"Uh Wanda?"

We all turned to see Jamie at the door, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

"Yes Jamie?"

"There's this guy downstairs waiting for you."

Oh my gosh Mark! I totally forgot!

_Shameful Wanda_

Mel and Sarah started squealing and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Thanks Jamie, tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Jamie turned from the door." Girls," He muttered.

Sarah grabbed me by the shoulders." Remember Wanda, you can do this. Just be yourself."

Unable to stop from smiling, I nodded.

"Don't forget these." Mel said, holding out a pair of 2 inch heels. They were navy blue to match my dress and I could barely surpress a groan. Of course there was no way she would let me go without those.

"Fine." I grumbled, snatching the shoes and putting them on reluctantly.

"Oh my gosh you are stunning!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sunny was rapidly taking pictures.

"Go on now, don't make him wait." Mel said, giving me a little nudge toward the door.

I wobbily walked toward the stairs.

"I believe in you." Was the last thing I heard from Mel before I directed myself downstairs.

Let's get this date over with.

**Thank you guys for reading and I pinky promise I will update sometime next week. I'll try to juggle writing and school at the same time. Don't forget to check out Wanda's dress on my profile! Review!**


	17. The Date

**I know you guys probably hate me for not updating in such a long time, and I do deserve it! I've been so busy with the beginning of school stuff, and I'm sorry for neglecting the story and the readers. I've made this one extra long too and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!**

**-Linlinprado**

**ch. 16**

**Ian's P.O.V**

I knew it was extremely risky going over to Wanda's house. I had overheard Sarah talking to Melanie on the phone about Wanda having a date with Mark and I had to talk to her before he destroyed her mind. So I took the risk. I dressed fairly nice, casual yet classy and drove over to her house. I waited outside her house in my car for about 15 minutes coaching myself on what to say.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stryder I'm here to talk to Wanda about calculus homework." I tried my story out.

What was going to happen when Wanda came out and saw me? She would probably make a scene in front of her parents and then I would be kicked out forever.

"Whatever," I spoke to myself." You won't know until you try,"

Taking a deep breath, I got out of my car and walked up to Wanda's porch. When I got to the door, I hesitated.

_Just do it Ian_

I rang the doorbell, and nervously took deep breaths.

_In and out Ian, come on do it. In and out. _

"Who are you?" An unsmiling little kid asked me as he swung open the door. He looked to be about 12 with brown hair and white skin.

"You must be Jamie," I answered.

"Yep. Now are you going to answer my question?" He asked impatiently." I've got a game to finish."

"Oh ya, well I'm here to speak to Wanda."

"I'll get her." Jamie said and disappeared up the stair. I awkwardly stood at the doorway wondering what to do. Perhaps I made the wrong decision to come here, Perhaps I should've-

"Well are you going to come in or what?" Jamie had appeared in front of me." Wanda's coming down in a bit. By the sound of those girls it seems as if they're gonna take a while."

"Where should I wait?" I asked. I didn't want to end up in the wrong place by accident.

"I guess you could come into the living room and watch me play. I warn you though I'm stuck on level 30. I might be a bit lethal."

"What game is it?" I questioned Jamie. When I was younger, I used to be the master at video games.

"Call of duty."

I felt a smile creep up on my face.

**Wanda's P.O.V**

Smoothing my dress to make sure I was perfect, I did a last-minute check-up in the hallway mirror. I was proud to say that I actually looked dressed up.

I walked into the living room, expecting to see Mark sitting politely on the couch while Jamie sat on the other side, playing video games. My parents were at a charity dinner, thankfully. Saved Mark, and _me_ the embarrassment.

So imagine my surprise when I walk in and I see Jamie and _Ian_ both sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hey Wanda! Ian helped me pass level 30!" Jamie called out, his fingers rapidly hitting buttons on the remote. Next to him, Ian was doing the same.

"Uhhh that's very nice of him." I managed to say, still speechless.

I just still couldn't fathom that Ian was here. _Ian._ The guy who broke my heart. Who crushed it into a million pieces and then just left me to pick up the pieces.

_Maybe you're exaggerating a little bit._

Having someone cheat on you is not exaggerating.

"What are you doing here?" I stupidly asked Ian. I couldn't formulate a better question. My brain was like mush.

I guess I was talking kind of loud because next thing you know, I heard the thumping of feet as Mel, Sarah, and Sunny come downstairs.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Sarah demanded, hands on her hips, looking more mad than shocked.

"No one gave you permission to step inside this house!" That was Mel.

"How could you show your face around here after what you did?" Sunny interrogated looking pissed off.

Ian stopped his game and calmly stood up, brushing dust off his jeans.

"Could I talk to you?" Ian asked, looking only at me." I only want to share a quick word with you and then I'll be gone."

Numbly, I nodded. Since he drove all the way here, the least I could do was hear him out.

_Unlike last time._

Shut up.

"Sorry kid but I got to run." Ian told Jamie, handing him the remote control.

"Awwww why?" Jamie whined, giving Ian his puppy eyes." Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I got to go," Ian said, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"But you will come back, right?" Jamie asked, giving him a wide-eyed look." Who's going to help me pass level 34?"

"Of course I'll come back." Ian responded, giving Jamie one of his heart melting grins." I'll come over next week."

"Over my dead body." Mel muttered.

"Yesssss!" Jamie exclaimed and pumped his fist." Now I can tell all my friends I have an awesome highschool friend that is not a girl!"

We all laughed at that. Jamie was just too cute sometimes.

I started walking out of the room, prepared to take him outside so if we fought I could just send him home.

Mel grabbed my arm as I passed. "You don't have to do this Wanda." She hissed, looking slightly overprotective.

I shrugged her off." I've got this. Besides, I'm a big girl now." I added with a half smile.

I turned around and walked out of the house, expecting Ian to follow. Sure enough, I heard his footsteps behind me. I guess a room full of vicious girls didn't sound too nice to stay in.

I didn't stop until I led him in the middle of the front yard. That way, if things became a little tense, I could trust Mel to help me out.

When I turned around, I found him staring at me.

"You look beautiful," He spoke softly, as if not to scare me away.

I blushed. I couldn't help it. That was like my initial reaction to every compliment I got.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him quickly, hating the topic to be on me.

"Oh yes," He quickly composed himself. He took a deep breath." I want to come here to ask for your forgivnence."

He cut me off before I could speak." I know I've screwed up in the past month or so, and I just want to make things cool between us."

I paused a moment, picking my words carefully."You know we're not getting back together, right?"

His eyes softened a bit." I know we're not anymore, don't worry. I've moved on."

Despite all my talk about not wanting him, that comment stung. It was hard to believe that he gave up on my when he came such a long way.

"Okay," I murmured." Then I guess we're cool."

"We are?" I looked up into his eyes to see some sort of…..Relief? Guilt washed away?

"Ya we are." I smiled warmly, before lightly slapping him on the arm." Now you better go before Mark gets here and blows up on you."

Ian smirked." I can deal with Mark." But he starts heading over to his car anyway.

I feel sort of light and happy on the inside, knowing Ian and I were offically on good terms now. It was like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I stood in front of the yard, watching the receding of Ian's car lights as he drove away. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Mark pull up on the curb.

"Hey gorgeous!" He called out to me as he got out of his car.

I walked over to meet him." Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I teased.

He grinned." I prefer being called handsome."

Despite my problems, I laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding the door open for me like he was my chauffer.

I turned toward the house where Mel, Sarah, and Sunny were trying to look nonchalant as they watched us through the window. I waved good-bye and made a call sign to say that I would talk to them later. Then I turned around and graciously sat in the passenger seat with as much flourish as I could muster.

Mark shut the door and then came in through the driver's side.

"You're going to love what I have planned tonight." He said, giving my hand a quick squeeze for reassurance.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked him, peering into his eyes under my thick eyelashes which were covered in mascara. Mel insisted I needed it.

He gave me a smile that sent my knees shaking." You'll see."

I pouted and looked out the window.

"Come on don't do that." Mark said, bringing his hand to unhinge my bottom lip from my top. It sent shivers down my spine in that creepy way. I didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Tell me where you're taking me and I'll stop." I stated, knowing full well he wouldn't.

"I guess you're going to be pouting for quite a while."

I watched the trees on the sidewalk zoom past us as we drove. Then I saw the sign that said we were leaving the city.

"Where are we going?" I sat up a little higher as I said this. Now I felt intrigued. Obviously, he wasn't bringing me somewhere that I knew.

Mark smiled, knowing that he had me." Wait and see." He said, chuckling when I slouched in my seat again.

"So Mark, I don't know that much about you." I started, then stopped. That came out a little wrong. Wasn't a girlfriend suppose to know his boyfriend?

Mark glanced at me before turning his eyes on the road again." I don't know much about you either."

Whew. He hadn't taken it the wrong way.

_He understands Wanda._

Well you never know.

"Well what do you want to know about the book called the boring life of Wanda Stryder?"

"If I'm in it then it's not so boring."

"Maybe that's the reason why it's not a best-seller." I teased.

Mark laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't classify talking with him like this flirting.

_You don't even know anything about flirting._

Shut up.

"Well let's start with the basics." He began.

"Shoot."

"When's your birthday?"

Easy enough." June 7th."

"Favorite food?"

"Celery."

Mark made a face." Celery?" He questioned.

I nodded." Celery tastes exactly the same way every time, no matter where it came from."

He shrugged." Good point. But then again, so do a lot of vegatables."

Now it's my turn to shrug." I guess celery just stuck on me."

He nods without further comment.

I take that as the cue to start my interrogation, if you call it that.

"So when's your birthday?"

"January 17th."

"Favorite food?"

He smiled." Pizza because it always tastes the same."

I laughed and reached over to give him a playful shove.

"Stop stealing my lines."

We drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way there. For a little while, we played karaoke when Mark turned on the radio, which was embarrassing on my part. Mark actually had a good voice so he was always showing me up. Needless to say, it was a great drive there.

"Here we are." Mark announced as he parked in front an extremely fancy restaurant.

"Wow." I managed to choke out as I stared up at the building in awe. It was by far, the fanciest restaurant I've ever been to.

"It's called the Little Door."

"Huh, peculiar name."

"I know."

Mark grabbed my hand as we walked into the restaurant. I was relieved to find out that everyone else looked like us, all dressed up and prestigious.

"Reservation for two." Mark said formally to the man at the booth.

"Name?"

"Mark Anderson."

"The waiter will lead you to your table." The man said, motioning behind him.

We turned to see a nice-looking young man approach us.

"Hello, my name is Jack and I will be your waiter for the day. Would you care to follow me?" He added a wink in my direction in at the end. I couldn't help but giggle a little which caused Mark to tighten the grip he hand on my hand.

We swerved in an out of rooms, dodging between tables, until we went outside, and were given a nice, reserved, table for two.

"Here are you menus," Jack said, handing us the paper once we sat down.

"Thank you." Mark said stiffly, roughly grabbing the menus from Jack's hand.

"Can I start you guys off with a beverage?" Jack asked, whipping out his little notebook.

"I'll have some wine." Mark said.

"Anything for the pretty little lady?"

I blushed." Water's fine for me, thank you."

"Coming right up," He said with a gleam in his eyes. This caused Mark to openly glare at him.

"So, um what do you think sounds good?" I desperately asked Mark, after Jack left and he still looked pissed off.

"I think I'll just go with a steak, how about you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a salad," I said," They say they have a killer Caesar salad."

"Ya well they also they say they have the best staff." Mark muttered.

"Come one," I said, grabbing his hand from across the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze." We can't let one waiter ruin our night together, right?"

Mark gave me a tiny smile." You're right." He stretched back." I don't know why I'm letting that douche bag ruin my night with my girl." He gave me a grin.

My heart melted a little. _My girl._

_I guess this means he cares deeply about you_.

I guess.

_But do you feel the same way about him?_

Hmmm…..

"Have you chosen what you would like to eat yet?" Jack asked, coming up to our table.

Way to ruin the moment. I looked over at Mark, and you could tell he felt the same way.

"Yes I think we have," Mark replied smoothly, and I felt proud that he was able to keep his emotions in check .

"Wanda?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Mark called my name." What would you like?"

I flushed." Um I think I'll go with the Caesar salad, thank you."

Jack beamed at me, while scribbling down my order.

"And for you, Mister?" Jack asked Mark.

Mark's eyes turned dark." I'll go with the T-Bone steak, with the side of a knuckle sandwich if you can't keep your eyes off my girl."

Jack turned red in the face." Uh I'm very sorry sir, uh I guess I'll go get your order." With that he scurried off, probably to go lick his wounds.

I grinned." Was that really necessary?" I asked Mark, but my facial expression gave away what I was feeling.

"Yes it was," Mark said," I had to put him in his place sooner or later."

" Well I'm glad it was sooner," I responded giving him a peck on the cheek.

The rest of our night went smoothly. We talked, as well as laughed, and I couldn't have had a better time. Mark made sure to keep me comfortable, and not too stressed.

I also found out many interesting things about him. For one, he had a little step-brother, though he was eight.

"What happened to you mother?" I asked, curious.

"She died of breast cancer when I was five." He replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered, I didn't know how to comfort him.

"It's fine ," He said looking away.

Mark also used to professionally swim, until he got bored of it and quit in 8th grade. He was a horrible artist, and in addition to playing the cello, also learned how to play the flute. He lived at home with his father and step-mother. He also mentioned to me that when he graduated, he was leaving the city because he couldn't stand his dad.

"He's tough on me," Mark said, when I asked him why he didn't like his dad." But he's more like negative tough. He always complains that I'm a no-good for nothing."

I felt kinda sad, within me. Nobody deserved to get treated that way.

Then I told him some fun facts about me.

"Well I was adopted when I was four by the Stryders 2 months after I turned four." I started." My parents had been killed in a car crash when I was two."

"Do you miss you parents?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment." Well not really. I didn't really know them because I was too young. I consider the Stryder's my parents."

I told him that I started piano when I was three, that Mel and Sunny were my best friends, and that I never wanted to learn how to drive.

"Why not?"

"Because, what if I get into a car crash? I don't want to be responsible for people's deaths."

Mark sighed." Wanda it's highly unlikely that you will cause a car crash, or even be involved in one."

"Well you never know, and I'm not gonna take that chance."

Mark shook his head groaned." We'll take about this later."

Besides that everything went wonderfully. I was actually sad when we had to call it a night.

"I don't want to go," I pouted when he paid the bill.

Mark grinned." Mel's gonna have my hide if I don't get you back before 11."

I moaned." Fine, let's go, but you have to promise that we'll come back to this place in the future."

"Done," Mark responded with a smirk.

On the drive home we talked about homecoming.

"What color dress do you think you'll wear?" Mark asked." So I'll know what color bow tie to wear so we can cordinate."

"Hmmmm," I thought." I think I'll go for some light color like pink, or yellow maybe."

Mark made a face." Can you not pick pink? I still have to look masculine."

I giggled." I'll think about it." I said. Best to keep him on his toes.

Mark pulled up to the curb in front of my house.

"Thanks for going with me." Mark said, breaking our silence.

"Anytime." I gave Mark a smile before giving him a little kiss."This night was amazing. Thank you."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, looking pleased." It was the least I could do for my beautiful girlfriend."

Now I turned beet red." Well, I better go," I said reluctantly, opening the door.

"See you on Monday?" Mark asked me.

"Ya, see you on Monday."

Or maybe before that.

**I hope you guys liked it! And sorry again for not updating earlier! I can't promise promise that I'll update next week, cuz it's college and career week and I'm gonna be really busy but I'll try! Reviews are love!**


	18. The Decision

**I apologize over and over for neglecting this story for so long. Stress and school are weighing me down and I just have other priorities. I thank all of you for bearing with me while I try to juggle with life and writing at the same time. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta so if any of you are interested in that, please message me. Now for the next chapter!**

**ch. 17**

"She's been in cloud nine since Friday night." Mel commented to Sarah at lunch on Monday.

"Really?"

"Yep. She came home from her date and practically floated her way upstairs."

"What?" I snapped out of my trance, turning to face them." What were you guys talking about? I wasn't paying attention."

"I'll say," Mel stated." We were talking about how you became a lovesick puppy."

"In a good way though," Sunny defended me.

I frowned." I am not a lovesick puppy. That makes me sound like a PDA person."

"Well you are one." Sarah said, taking a bite out of her sandwich." Shall we remind you of what happened in the lunch line?"

I blushed." That was just one peck on the cheek! I would hardly call that a full makeout."

"Whatever you say." Sarah sang lightly, returning to her sandwich.

When Mark dropped me off on Friday, I was in a _very_ happy mood. On Sunday, Mark called to check up on me and we ended up speaking to each other for about 2 hours. Mel had to be the one to grab the phone and hang up on him. I was a little guilty because I felt like I was turning into Mel and Jared. And _no one_ wanted to be like them.

Mark drove me to school on Monday, and always dropped me off at my classes, and was always waiting for me when the period was over. Ian and I actually had a nice conversation in Calculus today, and that added to my happy mood, because we were finally back to normal.

"Did you hear the news about Ian?" Sunny asked abruptedly.

My head snapped in her direction." No, what?"

Mel smirked." Look's like someone is pretty interested in the gossip today."

I blushed again." No, I just…...Well Ian didn't tell me anything." I stuttered.

"So you were talking to Ian today?" Sarah asked.

"Busted," Mel looked smug as she said this.

"Stop!" I covered my ears with my hands.

"She knows she's guilty." Mel said to Sarah, who nodded in agreement.

"I didn't commit a crime." I defended myself." We were just talking today in Calc."

"Well Wanda, in the love world, talking to your ex-boyfriend who I'm pretty sure you still have feelings for is a crime."

"That's basically like cheating, almost." Sarah chimed in.

I groaned." Where's Mark when I need him?"

"You called?" Mark asked, sliding into the seat next to me, while giving me a small kiss. I blushed and looked down. Lately, he's been sitting at our table, much to Mel's annoyance. I thought it was kinda sweet that Mark gave up having lunch with his friends to sit with me instead.

"Yes, please tell these two love experts that talking to Ian is not a crime."

"In the love world," Sarah added.

I could practically taste Mark's disapproval without having to look up.

"Ian talked to you?" He asked, tight anger made clear in his voice.

"_Someone's_ jealous," Mel whispered to Sarah and Sunny.

"What's the problem?" I inquired, looking up at Mark.

"Nothing," Mark replied in a voice that made it sound that something was wrong.

"You can tell me," I told Mark," After all, we're suppose to be a team now, right?"

"I just don't like you talking to Ian, alright? It makes me worried."

_That_ was the problem? Seriously?

_That guy has some serious possessive problems._

Tell me about it.

"Hey," I took Mark's hand into mine." It's okay, nothing is going to separate you and me now. Not even Ian."

I stared into his eyes to make my point clear.

"Ya, okay." Mark sent me a smile that turned my stomach into butterflies.

I heard a cough in front of me and immediantly blushed. I forgot that Mel and everyone was still here.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to hide my red face by my long hair.

Mark laughed." Practically anything can trigger a blush nowadays."

That made me turn even more red as everyone at the table laughed.

"Stop," I muttered.

Mark grabbed me by the waist." You know I'm just joking."

"At my expense." But the smile I shot him said I didn't hold it against him.

"Ok guys if you want to verbally or physically express your love for each other there's always the janitor's closet." Mel commented, spearing a piece of carrot on her fork.

"Mel!" I squeaked, covering my head in my hands as I blushed multiple shades of red.

Next to me, Sunny was shaking her head giggling, and on the other side Sarah was trying hard not to spit out her sandwich.

"We have more private places than that Melanie." Mark replied calmly stealing a few grapes off my plate and popping them in his mouth.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ew gross, I was only kidding." Mel said, pushing her plate in front of her." Now you made me lose my appetite."

"Mark." I groaned." Please just stop it!"

Mark laughed.

" I can't help it," He told me." It's just too fun to mess with you guys."

"Well go somewhere else." Sarah demanded."Some of us are trying to enjoy our lunch."

"Who would like these lunches?" Jared declared, making a face as he took his regular seat beside Mel. Jared was the only guy beside Mark to sit with us.

"I do, but I won't like it if Mark continues talking." Sarah remarked, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"What did you do this time man?" Jared asked Mark. I swear I will never get guy talk.

"Nothing bro, it was your girlfriend that brought this whole thing up." Mark defended himself, while continuing to eat my food. I slapped his hand away.

"Eat your own food," I commanded.

Mark pouted." But baabbbyy…"

"No buts, eat your own food." I unwrapped his tuna salad and put it in his hand.

Still pouting, he took it.

Before he could take a bite though, Mel reached across the table and smacked it out of his hands.

We all watched it clatter to the ground, throwing bits of lettuce everywhere.

I was the first to react.

"Mel! Why'd you do that for?"

Mel smirked." Now he can say I started it first."

Jared fought hard to keep the grin off his face as Mark still stared longingly at his now destroyed lunch.

Mark glared at Mel." You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yep," Mel replied, grinning." Now I can eat my lunch again."

Mark turned to Jared. "Jared you need to control your girl."

Jared help up both of his hands." Woah bro don't go laying this on me, we both know controlling Mel is out of my hands, she's like a wild weed."

Mark opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped him.

"Here, you can have my lunch." I said, handing him my salad.

"But baby, you have nothing to eat now."

"It's okay," I forced a smile on my face." I'll just eat at home."

Mark looked like he was about to disagree, but a different voice stopped him.

"You could have my lunch Wanda." Ian's voice offered as I turned to look up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," Ian shrugged modestly, holding out the bowl." I wasn't going to eat in the first place and-"

"She doesn't need your food" Mark said grabbing my hand as I reached for the salad bowl.

"Mark," I protested weakly, but Ian cut me off.

"So what, you're just going to let her starve? What a nice boyfriend." Ian sneered.

Mark's grip on my hand tightened." She won't starve." He responded, his voice tight with anger.

"Where's she going to get her food then?" Ian demanded.

Mark squeezed harder, and I couldn't help but whimper. I guess that snapped everyone out of their spell.

Jared jumped up and got between Mark and Ian." Guys, calm down. There's no need to get angry over this."

"Mark, stop letting your frickin pride get in the way, because you're hurting Wanda." When Jared said this, I think Mark realized how badly he was hurting my hand, because he let go.

"Mark you have to stop your whole grudge against Ian." Jared continued." I get you guys had a rough past with Wanda or whatever but you have to let it go."

"I can't just let it go," Mark growled, clenching his fists." He hurt Wanda! I can't forgive him!"

At this point, Mark was practically shaking with fury and I was a little concerned about where I was sitting. He looked like a little bomb that was about to go off and I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he did. I could tell by looking at Mel's wide eyes she agreed with me.

"Mark," I said softly, grabbing his hand." Just calm down for a minute, okay?"

I rubbed Mark's hand for a minute as he tried to control himself. Jared sent me a grateful look.

"Are you okay now?" I murmured to him, internally relieved when he nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let myself get out of control." He muttered, clearly ashamed.

"It's okay, right guys?" I looked around at my friends but they all turned away from me, uneasy.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Could I talk to you for a second Wanda? In private." Mel added with a glare, when Mark looked like he wanted to protest.

"Sure," I replied, sliding out of my seat, and giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's up?" I asked Mel when we were a safe distance away from everyone.

"Wanda are you crazy?" She practically all but screamed at me.

"What?!"

"You have to break things off with Mark now! While you still can." Mel commanded.

"Why?" I asked, perturbed.

" Because that guy has serious issues!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to explain? For one, he's like, obsessed with you."

"No he's not!"

"And," Mel continued, ignoring me." Did you not just see how he almost turned Hulk on Ian? He's got some major anger issues."

"He was just a bit emotional, that's all."

"Stop defending him!" Mel yelled." Wanda you have to face the fact that he's no good for you."

"He was just stressed." I said weakly, but I knew deep down she was right.

"Wanda," Mel's voice softened as she took my hand into her's." I know you've may developed feeling for Mark, but as your sister, I personally don't think that you and him will work out."

_She's right._

I sighed, knowing how true her words were but not wanting to believe them.

"How am I suppose to do it?" I whispered." This will crush him."

"You just have to do what is necessary."

"I guess."

"Are you ready?" Mel asked.

"I'm ready."

**Thanks so much again for reading! I really love reading your guy's reviews so please send me lots of them. Don't forget, if any of you are interested in being a beta for this story please, please message me. Thanks again, and keep reading!**

**Book of the week: **_**Heartbeat**_ **by Elizabeth Scott**

**(And sorry for repasting it three times!)**


	19. Finally Over

**Hey guys my apologies for not writing up quicker! I just want to take a moment and congratulate that the end of 2015 is coming quick! Anyway, I'll try to update one more time before I go back to school, because then it'll probably be like 3 weeks before I update due to finals and the end of the semester coming. **

**Anyway, I don't know about you but I got everything I wanted for Christmas. I got a Fitbit! (which btw is what I really really wanted because I run) I hope all of you got what you wanted! Now for the story! (If you want to make me happy, you could give me a late Christmas gift and review!)**

**ch. 18**

I shouldn't have left the table. By the time I got back to the cafeteria, a full on brawl had broken out. People had formed a crowd, and I desperately tried to push my way through to the front but had little success until Mel came and helped me.

Ian and Mark were on the ground, wrestling with each other. Mark had Ian pinned under him, and as far as I could tell, was beating the pulp out him. Jared was trying to break them up, but to no avail.

"Stop!" I cried. Why were they doing this to each other?

_Jealousy can do evil things to a person, Wanda. _

This isn't what's suppose to happen.

Ian and Mark both got up and started to circle around each other. A ring of people had already formed around them, and the thought of escaping had fled from my mind. There was absolutely no way to get out of this.

Maybe I could just intercept it. They have to stop, if I'm in the middle.

_I don't think that would be very smart._

There's only one way to find out.

I saw Mark raise his arm, and I knew that if I had to do anything, I had to do it now, and quick.

I threw myself in front of Ian, raising my arms to try and block him from getting hit.

"Stop!" I yelled. I squeezed my eyes and hoped for the best that Mark had listened to me.

Next thing I knew, I was being knocked off my feet. I was left sprawled on my back, wincing, as my head took a hard hit to the ground.

"Wanda!" Mel shrieked.

Hands grabbed by arms, and I felt myself being lifted up into a sitting position. I screwed my eyes shut as I saw stars dancing.

"Are you alright?" Ian voice, oozed with concerned and I slowly was able to open my eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay." I said a little sluggishly. I remembered the fight, and my head snapped up.

"Are you okay? Did you get hit? Did Mark do anything-"

"No, Mark didn't do anything, I managed to fight him off. The question is are you okay? You took a nasty hit to the head, not to mention a bad fall."

"I'm fine, It doesn't hurt too bad." I lied through my teeth.

Ian sighed." Wanda, there's no need to lie, I'll take you to the nurse."

"Not without me you won't." Mel interrupted, squatting next to me. She touched my now formed bump, I couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm going to kill Mark." Mel stated.

"No don't, he didn't hurt me on purpose." I protested.

"He was trying to hurt Ian on purpose! I thought you said violence wasn't the answer, hmm?"

I stayed silent.

"And what were you doing, stepping in on a fight like that? If Jared hadn't stopped Mark in time, you could have been seriously hurt."

"I was trying to stop the fight." I muttered.

Mel snorted but thankfully, didn't say anything.

"Where's Mark?" I tried to manuever around Ian's body, but his steel grip on my arm stopped me.

"You're not going to talk to him." He growled.

"Ian…"

"No! I won't allow that douche bag near you again!"

"Ian," I stated firmly." There's something I have to say to Mark, and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not."

Ian turned to Mel, clearly waiting for her to say something but she just shrugged.

"Fine," Ian relented," But you have to let me come with you."

I just rolled my eyes, and signaled to Ian to help me up. I then walked, though it was more like a hobble, towards Mark.

The crowd that was there had now dispersed; only a few stragglers remained.

Jared and Sunny were with Mark. Sunny looked like she was trying to reassure him, while Jared just watched him with wary eyes.

Sunny leaped up and ran toward me.

"Are you okay? It totally looked like you were dead when you fell and then Mark was all worried and-"

"Sunny, I'm fine. Seriously," I added when she gave me a look.

"I just have to speak with Mark for a moment." I continued, waiting for the moment when her eyes would bug out, but to my surprise she didn't.

"Sure," She nodded, then leaned in closer so Ian wouldn't hear her." He feels really bad so go easy on him."

I sighed, and gave her a thumbs up. Mark didn't even acknowledge me when I came near him, leaving his head still bowed in shame.

"Mark," I stooped down to look at him. He didn't move his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" I grabbed his hand and tried to look at his face.

"I'm sorry," Mark whispered, still refusing to look at me." I don't know what happened to me."

"It's okay. _I'm _okay. Everything's going to be fine." I willed him to look at me, and was rewarded with his bloodshot eyes looking into mine.

"It's not okay Wanda. I'm mean just look at what I did to you!" His voice had gradually rose into a crescendo and by the time he finished it was to the point of yelling.

I flinched and moved my head an inch when his hand came up to touch my bump. He then dropped his hand to his side.

"Everything's alright between us, right? I know I have a few issues but I can get over them. We can work it out. Together." Mark looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed and looked away. There was no soft way to tell him.

_It's best to say it straight out. To get over it quicker_.

I just don't want to hurt his feelings.

_There's no way you can say this without hurting his feelings._

"Wanda? Are you okay?" Ian broke my train of thought, scanning over me to see if I was fine.

I smiled slightly and nodded, and Ian gave me a crooked smile back.

"Mark, this relationship I've had with you has been one of the best," I started.

_It's one of the only relationships you've had_

"And you made me feel special, and cherished, not to mention you made me feel worth something and you actually looked like you were glad to be with me."

"I am glad to be with you-" Mark protested but I cut him off.

"But even though I love our times together, I don't think we will work out." Mark looked like he was about to speak, but I quickly silenced him with a look.

"You have really bad temper that makes me scared sometimes and our relationship is on rocky grounds. I really loved the time we spent together and I still hope we can be friends."

_I really hope we can still be friends?! Thats one of the worst things you could've said._

It was suppose to make him feel better.

_Translation: I'm trying to end things with you nicely even though I know we're never going to speak to each other again_.

"You're…..You're breaking up with me?" Mark asked in disbelief.

I took a deep breath and tried to sound confident." Yes."

"Why?!" Mark looked up at me with desperate eyes." I'll try harder I swear, I'll go to therapy, I'll stop getting into fights, I'll be a better boyfriend!"

I just shook my head.

_Don't crumble Wanda you're doing great._

"What about going to homecoming together? We still have to go, we are going to match. I don't care if you wear a pink dress!" Mark gradually became crazy, his eyes growing a wild light as his brain seemed to process this information.

"Mark it's fine, you can find another girl to go with and-"

"I don't want another girl I have you!" Mark voice now sounded like a whiny kid at the store about to have a tantrum because his mom wouldn't get him the toy he wants.

"This is your fault isn't it?" Mark glared daggers at Ian." You brainwashed her into thinking I'm bad."

_What? How could he be so absurd?!_

"What are you talking about?! Ian had nothing to do with this."

"Then what caused you to speak up now, if you were so unhappy with our relationship?"

"I wasn't unhappy, I just-"

"Answer the question." Mark's voice sliced through my statement.

"Well, some people just pointed out to me how rocky our relationship was and well….."

"And was one of these people Ian?" Mark practically all but burned a hole in Ian's head.

"Um, maybe?"

"Who else?"

"No one important."

"_I said_, who else?"

"Okay, this conversation is over." Ian came as my prince charming to rescue me.

"I don't think we're finished yet," Mark stated." We need a few minutes _alone_ please."

Glancing up at Ian, my eyes turned desperate. I gave him a Please-don't-make-me-go look.

"Wanda's not going." Ian delcared.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Mark replied in a voice like steel.

"Well the only way you're taking her is over my dead body." Mel's voice cut in.

Mark stood up, knowing when a fight was lost.

"Wanda, this won't be the last of me." His crazy voice shook." We will go to homecoming together, _we will_ still be that perfect couple everyone talks about. We will!"

"And if that means I have to eliminate people in the process, then so be it. "

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Ian asked.

"Nope," Mark's voice had taken on an eerie calmness." It's a promise."

"Hold still Wanda."

"But I don't need that!"

"If the doctor says you do, then you need it!" Mel said, successfully strapping the padded helmet to my head.

After Mark left with his creepy words, Ian and Mel half dragged me to the nurse's office where the nurse then promptly sent me to the hospital for a look at my head. The only good outcome though, was that Mel, Sunny, Jared, and Ian could accompany me.

Then, after a painful 4-hour visit (which by the way only really should've taken a hour, but there were just so many papers to fill out) the doctor told me that I suffered no concussion but just to be on the safe side, he gave me a padded helmet and told me to wear it for the night.

"I look hideous," I complained while inspecting myself in the mirror.

"It's just for a night." Mel didn't even glance up from the book she was reading.

"Whatever." I gave up trying to reason with her." I'm going to go play piano."

With a wave I walked downstairs and got myself settled at the piano. Opening up my sheet music, I saw a little scrap of my slowly fall from my music to the ground. Bending down, I picked it up and what I read gave me little shudders that ran down my spine

**You and I will be together Again, I promise**

_That is seriously creepy_.

No kidding.

DING-DONG DONG-DING DING-DONG DONG-DING (**That's suppose to be a doorbell)**

Sighing because I didn't even get to play, I reluctantly got up and to answer the door.

"Hey," Ian blushed as I answered the door." Uh, I uh, want to talk to you."

"Oh," I was pretty sure I was beet red under the lamp light." Well do you want to come in?"

I held open the door invitingly, but to my surprise he turned me down.

"I can't I have to go I just wanted to ask you a really quick question."

"Okay."

"So…..I was wondering since you don't have a date to homecoming anymore and neither do I, would you go to Homecoming with me?"

He was asking me to go to Homecoming with him. Seriously?!

_Answer him before he changes his mind!_

I grinned." Well….How do you feel about wearing a pink tie?"

**Anyway hope you guys all liked it and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to say them! Until next time!**

**-Linlinprado**

**Book of the week: Emmy and Oliver by Robin Benway**


	20. Realizing The Truth

**Hey guys! I know I took a little long updating, so I tried to make it up by doing an extra long chapter. I was a little iffy on this chapter and any reviews on what you thought about it could really help me improve for the next one. Any suggestion on what you want to happen could also help me. Also, I still need a beta so if any of you are interested please message me! And now, for what you've all been waiting for...Chapter 20!**

"Where are you?" Ian's voice filled my ears as I answered his call.

"In the music room." I replied pleasantly, shuffling as I went to put some sheet music away.

I heard Ian chuckle." I know you get caught up in your music, but you could at least show up for lunch."

"Well I was busy."

"Don't worry I'm on my way now." Ian voice sounded like static.

"Sure, I'm almost finished here."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too." I then hung up the phone.

Yep, Ian and I were offically together again. This time for real. We were so comfortable (and meant for!) with each other that we quickly moved on with Love you's before the 2nd week.

"_IAN GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed for what seemed to be like the millionth time. _

_I was waiting for about half an hour now, and Ian still couldn't get off the game he was playing with Jamie. I swear, he can act Jamie's age so much._

"_Hold on Wanda, I'm about to win!" Ian called back to me. _

"_You're not going to win Ian you've barely passed the lava hill." I heard Jamie argue._

"_Shhh! Wanda doesn't know that!" Ian hissed, although he must have known he spoke loud enough for me to hear._

_I got tired of pacing like a lion so I headed into the living room to see what was holding Ian up._

"_Ian," I scolded when I saw him fixated on his game." This is what's holding you up?"_

_Ian paused the game and looked up, his face like a little boy's that just caught stealing candy. _

"_It's a good game." He pouted, giving me the puppy eyes that he knew I could never refuse. _

_I sighed, then plopped down next to him." Well you better win." I said. _

_Ian's light up, and he grinned before giving me a peck on the lips. _

"_I knew there was a reason why I love you." He said, while resuming the game with Jamie. _

_I sat there, dumfounded. Ian….Loved me? Really? A sense of joy and happiness flooded throughout my body and I sat there the rest of the game, my whole body feeling like jello; the flavor beinglove. _

"_Yes!" Ian pumped his fist." I won!" _

_While Ian was doing his happy dance, Jamie slumped into his chair. "No fair! You used the reverse attack and there was no way I could've seen that coming." Jamie complained._

"_Come on little man," Ian ruffled Jamie's hair, a thing that Jamie only let Ian do."You can't always win."_

_Jamie just pouted, and I tried to hold in my laughter; he was just too cute." Beside, you can always do that move when you play with your friends."_

_Jamie looked like he felt a tiny bit better._

"_You want to know my secret to winning?" Ian asked, and was rewarded with an eager head nodding._

_Letting go of my waist, Ian shuffled over to Jamie and whispered something in his ear._

"_What is it?" I heard Jamie ask. I bet Ian was telling his some secret control thing that he could do._

"_Wanda?!" Jamie voice turned shrill. I sharply glanced over and saw Jamie plug his ear, clearly disgusted by something._

"_What's the matter?" I asked Jamie. He responded by making retching noises._

"_Why are you and Ian turning into Jared and Mel?" Jamie whined." I like you guys better if you were normal."_

_With that, Jamie left the room probably to go wipe his mind of whatever was bothering him._

"_We can go now," Ian announced, chuckling. Jamie's reaction probably made his day._

"_What'd you tell him?" I questioned Ian, as we walked down the driveway to his car._

"_Nothing important," Ian said, and then started chuckling again._

"_Tell me," I demanded._

_Ian shook his head._

"_Please?" Now it was my turn to do the puppy eyes._

"_Alright." Ian relented. He took a deep breath." I told Jamie I had a good luck charm and whenever I was near it, I would win."_

"_What's your good luck charm?" Was it like a rabbit's foot or something?_

"_Not what: who."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You." Ian looked at me, and then kissed me jaw tenderly._

"_You're my good luck charm." He murmured, while leaving a steady trail of gentle kisses across my face until it ended at my lips. _

"_I love you." I blurted, right after Ian kissed me passionalty on the lips. _

"_What?" Ian pulled back, shock written all over his face._

"_I said I love you." My face turned crimson as I turned away, and looked down._

_Ian grabbed my chin, forcing my to look at him._

"_I love you too." Then he pushed his lips onto mine._

"_Lets head into the car." I said breathlessly when we parted for air," Before we scar Jamie even more."_

_He threw me over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal, as he jogged over to his car; not wanting to delay our uhh physical activites._

Ever since that moment, Ian and I have been much more relaxed and truthful to one another. I bet we were an even cuter couple than Mel and Jared. And that's saying something.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice someone else had entered the room.

"Mark," I said, surprised.I had seen Mark over the weeks but we never talked anymore. At first I tried everything to avoid him, even asking to use the old piano in the other room just so I wouldn't have to be in the same room together. And he tried to talk to me all the time. It was like he didn't even get the message. It wasn't until the third week that he got it. I had waited for him in the music room, and as usual, he was there trying to get a glimpse of me. I had a long talk with him, and set him straight on where we stood. Now neither of us talked much to each other, although I had still seen him sometimes trying to follow me.

"Do you need something?" I asked nervously.

Mark shook his head sadly." No I just wanted to see you."

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." I looked closely at him. His eyes were rimmed red and purple and his cheeks were hollow. His clothes looked worn out as if he had been wearing them for days.

"I'm fine, I just want to ask you a question." Mark took a step forward, causing me to take a step back.

"Okay," My voice was a little shaky, and unsure.

"I know you don't like me, but I want you to do me a favor, if you don't mind." He said, adding the last part.

I nodded.

"Well I've seen you for weeks now, and I've seen you play the piano so beautifully and it breaks my heart, knowing you won't continue. So I would like you to do one more thing for me," He took a deep breath." Would you at least try out for Julliard?"

What? He wanted me to try out for Julliard? This is what he got all nervous for.

"Mark, I don't know if you know, but I'm not going to go to Julliard so there's no point in me trying out. I appreciate you thinking of me but-"

"I know you don't want to try out," Mark said quickly, cutting me off." But it would mean the world to me if you could at least _try_."

I shook my head, exasperated.

"I know you could get into it, if you really tried. And half the battle is mental. That's all you have to overcome," Mark said softly, taking a step forward and this time I didn't move back.

"Ok, I heard myself replied faintly." I'll do it, for you."

Mark grinned." Thank you."

"That doesn't mean I'll make it though," I warned.

"You'll make it," Mark replied confidently." I know you will."

"Well, thanks for believing in me."

Mark stepped forward again, and this time when I tried to step back, my back hit the piano.

"I will always believe in you Wanda," Mark said kinda creepily.

"Umm, okay." I tried not to be nervous but it just dawned on me that I was alone, in a room with just Mark, who had be efficiently cornered.

"I know you always make the right choices," Mark continued, taking another step.

"I know that sooner or later, you'll come back to me because _I'm_ the right choice."

"Um, Mark, could you just back up a bit?" I asked, my hands gripping the edge of the piano in panic. Now that I was closer to Mark, I could tell he reek of smoke, and it would be safe to say he had had a drink in less than 24 hours.

"Mark have you been drinking?" I asked sharply.

Mark chuckled." You don't have to worry about me, sweet cheeks."

I raised my hand to touch him, but before I could he jerked away.

"Mark, I don't think you're alright. Perhaps I should take you to the nurse's and she-"

"No!" Mark shouted loudly, causing me to jolt and lean away from him." I don't need a frickin' nurse."

"But-."

"I'm okay Wanda," Mark said calmly, like the past 10 seconds never happened." I've just been in an out of it lately."

"If you're sure," I said, although I was 100% sure that Mark got himself stuck in some sort of trouble.

"Come back to me Wanda," Mark's hand came up to caress my face as he spoke gently." We could be together. Think about it."

"Get your hands off my girl!" Ian's voice rang loud and clear as Mark and I both whipped our heads to see Ian angrily entering through the doorway.

"Ian!" I cried in rejoice, relieved that he finally showed up. I was about to scream for help or something.

"Don't touch Wanda," Ian commanded, as he took a threatening step toward Mark, hands clenched in fury. I did not want to be in Mark's shoes right now.

_Your knight in shining armor has come to the rescue._

My Prince Charming!

_Which one? Aren't there like four?_

It doesn't matter, the point is he's here.

"Let's all be civil with one another." Mark said with ease, as if we were talking about the weather." There's no need to be rash."

"I'll tell you one last time." Ian snarled," Step. Away. From. Wanda."

Instead of doing what he asked, Mark decided to go ahead and try to poke the lion.

"We were just having a talk." Mark said, putting his elbows on the piano." I don't know what you're so worked up about."

I mentally groaned. Mark was no help.

"Ian, Mark was just asking me a question, there's nothing to worry about he was just leaving."

I looked over at Mark and pleaded with my eyes, trying to tell him to go; it wasn't a fight worth taking.

Seeming to get the message, (for once) Mark excused himself rather rudely, shoving Ian on the shoulder on his way out.

I exhaled loudly when the door shut behind Mark, and immediantly, I was swept off my feet as Ian grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…..Breathe." I said, barely squeaking out my words.

"Are you okay? Did that jerk hurt you? Because if he did, God help me…." Ian threatened.

"No no you got the wrong picture," I defended Mark quickly." We were just talking and it got a little out of hand."

Ian scoffed." That looked like more than a little to me."

"Well the point is I'm fine now so you can stop worrying."

"You're never allowed to be alone with him again." Ian instructed firmly." He's too dangerous."

I let out a laugh." Hello Ian? This is Mark we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"What took you so long Wanda? Your food is getting cold." Mel informed me when I sat down at the lunch table.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Mark." I said nonchantly, taking my food and biting into my burrito.

It was liked I dropped a bomb. Everyone stopped talking and it was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop or something.

"What?!" Mel was the first to break the silence.

"Um, Mark and I were in the music room-"

"Alone," Ian cut in.

"_Alone_" I added with a glare in Ian's direction." And we ended up have a mini conversation."

"More like him pinning her on top of the piano," Ian translated.

"It was not like that!" I protested.

Jared looked red in the face, an angry expression morphing his eyes into coal black with hatred. "Dammit!" He pounded his fist on the table." Wanda you need to stop giving everyone the benefit of the doubt! If Mark was sexually harrassing you say it for crying out loud!"

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Jared never talked like that. He was usually the peacemaker of the group.

"Jared calm down," Mel murmured, hoping to soothe his nerves.

"I will not calm down!" Jared all but practically yelled as he pushed back his chair and exited the cafeteria, not even caring as he pushed past people.

Mel shot me an apologetic glance as she quickly followed Jared out of the room.

The rest of us didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking down at the table, and tears threatened to fall down.

"It's not your fault Wanda," Sunny said sympathetically, as she pushed her chair closer to mine and gave me a hug.

"I just ruin everything," I said, ashamed.

I heard Ian push back his chair, and then before I knew it, I was being swung up into the air, and carried bridal style out of the cafeteria.

"Ian!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. People stared at us as we went by but I didn't care. They could think whatever they liked.

Ian took me out of the cafeteria, down the hall, outside to a nearby bench under a tree.

He gently set me down, and grasped my head between his hands, forcing me to look directly into his eyes.

"You. Do. Not. Ruin. Everything." He spoke the words in separate sentences making sure I got the memo. I didn't remember much, I was too busy staring into his eyes.

"It was all Mark's fault, alright?" I faintly nodded my head to his question, although I was long past listening to him.

"Now we're going to go back in there, apologize to Jared, and then act like everything's cool, okay?"

I nodded, signaling the end of the conversation, but as I stood up, my feet were swept out from under me.

"No you don't," Ian said, while walking back into the hall.

"Ian," I complained," I perfectly able to walk on my own."

"I don't mind."

"Well I'm too heavy," I said, trying to find an excuse to get him to put me down.

It was like Ian read my mind." Nope, I'm carrying you whether you like it or not," He said with a final note in voice that stopped me from arguing with him any longer.

He finally put me down when we made it to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Don't forget about what I said, okay?" Ian reminded me and I found myself nodding in turn.

We walked hand in hand, weaving through the lunch table until we reached ours. Mel and Jared had already returned, Mel looking up with sympathetic eyes while Jared stared straight ahead.

"Wanda!" Jared leaped out of his seat when he saw me." I'm really sorry for scaring you and giving you a hard time-"

"Jared," I held my hand up as a signal to stop.

"Don't apologize," I said." I should be apologizing for not clearly understanding the uh _situation_ I was in with Mark. I'm sorry."

Jared looked at me and I could've sworn his eyes turned moist. He stood up and picked me up in a massive bear hug, practically breaking all my ribs.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," He whispered in my ear, and I smiled into his shoulder as I gave him a pat on the back to show him that it was alright.

"It's forgiven and forgotten."

When Jared let me go I returned to my seat squished in between Ian and Sunny. We went back to talking about silly things about school and stuff.

"I don't know why anyone would see that movie," Sarah said with a swish of her hair. "It was like the producers were trying to lose money."

"I beg your pardon little sister, but people who have a life other than shopping would totally go and see it." Ian defended, whatever they were talking about."

Totally lost on what was being talked about I turned to Sunny. "What are they talking about?"

"Whether or not to go see Pride and Prejudice and Zombies," She whispered back, her eyes never leaving the argument.

I felt my nose scrunch in disgust. Yes, I had heard about that movie, and I thought it was awful. They were turning a classic romance story into a bloody gory horror film. Downright shameful in my book.

"I'm with Ian on this one, it's like a bloody love story. That has to be awesome!" Jared said, and he and Ian gave each other manly slaps on the back.

"Well you better not be taking me to see it on a date, or else there will be something else that's bloody," Mel stated to Jared, who was obviously against it.

"Well, Wanda's on our side, right love?" Ian asked me, and I turned to him.

"Sorry, but I'm with the girls on this. It's pretty disgusting to have cut up body parts in a wedding."

"I think that would be pretty cool!" Jared exclaimed, and all us girls rolled our eyes in exasperation.

"_What are men to rocks and mountains_?" I said, quoting Pride and Prejudice and everyone laughed.

"I think it's time we move on to more important matters," Mel declared and I sighed, relieved that we were moving on finally.

"Oh, I have something to say," I announced, remembering what I promised Mark.

"What is it?" Mel asked, leaning forward like she was about to receive juicy information.

"Well, after a lot of thinking, and persuading, I realized how much I was wasting and…." I was drawing this out a little bit. Why not let them squirm a little bit?

_Because that's mean and they don't find it funny_

Well I have funny.

"I decided to audition for Julliard," I blurted." Just to try though." I added.

The last part fell on deaf ears. Mel got up and started partying along with Sarah, and Sunny looked incredibly happy. Jared looked rather satisfied, and Ian grabbed me and spinned me around before kissing me smack on the lips.

"Finally!" Mel shouted." My sister's gonna be famous, my sister's gonna be famous." She sang over and over.

I laughed, happy that everyone was happy. Who knew I could do this?

**And that's the next chapter! Now that my finals are (finally) over, I'll be able to update more so expect the next chapter by this weekend. And the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is actually a movie that's suppose to come out this year. I found out about it by an ad, I and was so surprised because I was like No way! They can't do that! For me, that was like a new low. Anyway, I would like 3-5 new reviews. Keep in mind that the more you guys review, the faster I update because I want to make you happy. So please, review!**

**Book of the week: The Winner's Curse by Marie Rutkoski**


End file.
